Stay With Me
by FaerieBreath
Summary: An AU stemming from that tragic scene in "Dirty Laundry". Such a tender moment that could have changed the whole direction of Cathry never mind the show, and it deserved more. T rated except for Ch 11 & 21 which are M, from a cheeky Catherine, then a look back on her captivity - NOT in graphic detail. ** It's been a pleasure lads and lassies...an extra long chapter just for you! **
1. The White Glove

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Walking side by side, almost like a normal couple enjoying a late afternoon stroll, Henry broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into with a moment of reminiscence "I'd forgotten what it was like working with you instead of against you."

Responding with an indulgent sigh and a very Catherine smirk she replied, "You're very charming when you're not trying to kill me."

"I mean it, there is no one like you, you're gallant in full sail, all guns blazing…"

"…High on the waves, I remember."

"It's still true, you make other women tame…"

She hums at the sentiment, unsure where this flattery is going. He can't possibly want her…them, not after everything. Especially not after her admission about sending Diane away, and yet…

He continues as they pause in their forward motion and turn toward each other, "Stay with me."

Beginning to lean in, Catherine looked at Henry longingly for a moment before shoring herself up. Halting him with a hand to his chest she needed to stop him before she lost the will, "Henry, don't ruin it," she remarked, doing her best to bring levity to a situation that was fast approaching suicide…at least for her. She turned her head and then her body forcing herself to walk past him even as her heart was crying out for her to give him a chance, just this one last time.

"And what if I've changed, what if this last day, these last days…" he asked in a desperate attempt to get her to change her mind.

Halting for just a moment as she considered what she would say. Bowing her head slightly she turned just enough so that he could see the profile of her face, "And what guarantee have I this time? After those first few years, after Diane became a fixture in court, you tried this…we tried this not once, not twice, but three times!" She reminded him, hoping desperately that her quickly unraveling emotions sounded berating and not broken. "And those were just the times your resolve lasted beyond a night of bedding me followed by a day of fighting with me," she laughed humorlessly.

Even as she said this, hope and fear churned inside of her nearly stealing the very breath from her lips. She turned her head away ever so slightly and struggled to keep her tears at bay, "What guarantee do I have this time that you will not sincerely return to my arms only to shortly turn back to Diane when she comes beckoning, or the next pretty thing that catches your eye?"

Jaw slack, Henry tried to come up with some convincing answer, some reason to halt her departure, not only from the room but from his life…again. In part out of shame and in part out of having nothing to rebut her logic, he closed his gaping mouth and simply remained silent.

"For once speechless. Well I suppose this is new," she said with a huff.

She paused before continuing, "if this means so much to you, truly means this much Henry," she turned to face him just a little more, "then prove it."

Taking a breath with an attempt to reassure her, he was paused when she raised a finger and turned to faced him fully, "Not by your usual platitudes or flowery dalliances." Further tilting her chin at an angle she continued, "and it's not just me that you need to win back. It's Claude, and Charles and Henry, and Margot, and Hercule, and Elisabeth, and Francis", she said all but breathless from the effort. "Though they each have or will reach a point where they understand that you love them, even though you don't know how to show it, they still deserve better. They deserve a father, not jus a King."

Finally letting her shoulders hunch and her posture cave in protectively she finished, "and I deserve to be not just loved, as you so freely claim, but respected as you're wife. Not just a body to fill a throne or warm your bed and then be tossed aside at your leisure."

With nothing more to say, and needing some space to regain her equilibrium, Catherine de Medici turned on last time and strode away with as much grace as she could muster.

Lowering his head in defeat, the King closed his eyes as her words sunk in. This was probably one of the most honest conversations they'd had in a while, not forced by circumstance or ending in a shouting match. He also realized that for once he needed to truly take the measure of her words and his intentions instead of just acting on an impulse.

Remembering the visitor he would have otherwise been receiving later that evening, he decided to write a note to Lady Kenna, excusing her from their prearranged rendezvous…at least for tonight. He could not be certain that this would go anywhere except to become one of the one of the many secrets these Castle walls held, but he certainly had the self control to stave off one night of passion. He knew his wife was worth it, he just wasn't sure he was up for the task. He decided to take a walk in the garden to consider his own heart, as well as to hopefully ease his aching head.

Later on that night Catherine stared off through her window considering the events of the day, trying desperately to hold together the remains of her heart.

Henry meanwhile had completed his walk. Finding nothing to ease his troubled mind, he heeded a thoughtful suggestion and sought answers in the pages of his Scriptures.

Each seeking solace, neither finding much.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The next day Catherine woke slowly. Uncertain if the conversation she was remembering was just a dream or if it had really happened. Deciding that her initial recollection was indeed accurate she sighed with a mixture of burgeoning hope and a weariness that had begun to settle in as an almost constant companion of late. Curling into herself, she decided that she deserved a few more moments of peace before having to face the day. Although she had trained herself to maintain a constant state of alertness, even she tired at times. Henry, Richard, Mary, Francis, so many names, so many lives, so many loves gained and lost…so much regret.

The nickname that she had achieved over the years of ice queen in some ways was well earned, but with very good reason. Henry was her first love, for many years her only love, and for some unfathomable reason she had never managed to let him go…heaven help her she loved him still. And for her trouble the only way she had managed to somewhat mend her shattered heart was to seal it together by sheer force of will. How else does one mend a heart which is constantly in a state of being slashed open and crushed by her the very man who had held it in his clutch for more than half of her life? And as he continued to punish her, she continued to lash out…the cycle went on and on.

If his pleas from yesterday was in earnest, however, that may just be changing. But who was able to discern the true heart of he King? Especially when he seemed incapable of even grasping the state of his own heart, and lately his own thoughts.

Regardless of his intentions, she was reminded of a few bits of information she had recently received of his seemingly deteriorating health. Regardless of his true intentions, she had made a point of assigning several ladies to the task of looking into his health. Perhaps this new wave of, whatever it was, would at least give her the chance to determine herself if there was indeed something wrong. The last thing France needed was an ill monarch.

Defenses firmly in place she had a new manageable way of handling this situation that Henry seemed to insist on creating. She would indulge him, a little, if it meant getting close enough to properly discern if there was indeed something amiss. That way too if, and likely when, he was to fail her again she at least had a logical, reasonable plan of entry and retreat that should just keep her heart in tact…this time…for the most part.

Henry was hardly able to sleep at all, his mind whirring with the events of the last several days, not to mention the recent advent of a monster of a headache that he could not seem to shake. As for Catherine, he had never lost interest in his feisty darling of a wife, but she could be so difficult at times! Though he had called her a devil, she could be as much an asset as a pain in his… She kept him so on his toes so often, he rarely had the chance to become annoyed for long. Then there was the fact that no matter the state of their personal union he could always be certain of one thing, her loyalty to France. This above all could never be questioned, except in the rare instance that the good of her children and the good of the country were in direct contradiction. In fact, if he hadn't heard the personal testimony that she and Richard had in fact betrayed him, he would never have believed it possible!

He knew his anger was irrational given all that he had put her through fro years, but the revelation still stung. What she didn't know, was that he had simply imprisoned Richard, and not beheaded him. Although he had become enraged by their betrayal, and had since realized that the night they shared together not two weeks ago was probably just a tactic to try and delay her execution, with the absence of Diane and a more mature Kenna making an appearance, he had become more contemplative of late. Perhaps it was his guilt, perhaps his long friendship with Richard, or perhaps he was simply tired of losing those closest to him, or more specifically her.

Realizing what he had to do, he began formulating a method of proving himself as she had so eloquently challenged. While she had insisted that flowers and favor would not be enough, he had been courting a good portion of the female population for years now and knew one thing for certain…flowers and grand gestures never hurt a man's cause, though he knew this time that they alone would not be enough to win her back.


	3. The Wooing

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Intent on proving his words, Henry first sent a physician to give Richard a once over and make sure the prison guards hadn't done too much damage. There would be no benefit in presenting him mangled to Catherine. Next he rounded up several servant girls and tasked them with placing a triad of roses in each room his wife was due to visit throughout the day until further notice… red for the passion he still felt for his wife after all these years, pink for his admiration and appreciation of her as a mother to her children, and finally white for the reverence he held for his very capable Queen.

Having finished his current tasks he made his way to breakfast in order to begin the day. Once there he noticed that Catherine had in fact just settled down and made his way over to greet her.

Deciding that a grand overture may not be the way to go, especially this early in the morning, he simply made his way over, paused long enough for her to look up at him, bid her good morning and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek. She did not seem offended or push him away, but her expression was virtually unreadable. Returning his sentiment she responded with a non-commital platitude returning his greeting, though her heart was definitely not in it. No matter, he knew based on their conversation that this would not be fixed overnight. All he could do was be patient, or else he was certain he would not have another chance.

As she prepared for the day, Catherine was mid way through when she noted that her choice of outfit reflected some of Henry's favorite items. Her earrings, a gift from when she first arrived in France, the dress a gift during one of their better times, and the crown was a family heirloom passed down through the Valois. He had gifted it to her on their second anniversary when Henry had been feeling especially nostalgic and at the time she had been feeling very out of place. It held a great deal of sentimental value for both of them and for a moment brought a smile to her face.

Apparently her unconscious self wanted this too.

Satisfied that she was ready to face the day, Catherine slipped on her shoes and made one final check in her floor length mirror. Making her way through the halls of the castle for he morning meal, she was reminded that she needed to speak with her ladies about the alterations she would be making to the duties…specifically to those in her flying squad recently assigned to her husband. They more than anybody would be able to get her information not only on his health, but also his fidelity.

Entering the dining area, she noticed that he was not yet present. Letting out a breath she had not realized she was holding, Catherine chose to sit somewhat by herself and waited for the servants to bring her her normal fare.

Just as she was about to enjoy the food Henry walked in, and her heart jumped…traitorous organ that it was. She had trained herself to pay little heed to her wayward husband over the years, but since their truce and potential reconciliation, she had begin to allow herself to consider just how handsome he still was.

Refocusing her thoughts, she decided to pretend as if his entrance had no effect on her and began to nibble on her breakfast…he apparently was having none of it though.

Making his way over to her, he paused a moment right in front of her which earned him as neutral a look as she could muster. He then proceeded to wish her a good morning and lean down for a chaste kiss on her cheek. After politely replying to his greeting she made sure to turn back to her food so that he didn't get any further ideas, relieved when he didn't push his luck past a quick peck. Her training did kick in at that point and after answering his question as succinctly as possible she returned his inquiry, though the answer itself was largely unimportant.

As she watched him move away to settle himself down for breakfast, she wondered if he might actually be serious about this. Choosing to spend no further time considering the 'what if's' of his unlikely commitment, she returned to her inner contemplations about the day ahead and mentally tied a gag around her heart. Although she was not yet ready to place it in it's too often used cage, she could not have it running away with her emotions all day. She had much to do, and little time for girlish romance.


	4. Mysteries & Surprises

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Several days later Catherine slowly began to notice the added flower arrangements which she was certain she had not ordered. As the head of household affairs she was normally the one to administer decorative items, but she certainly did not initiate the placement of these. Roses were yet out of season, and although one could find enough to create such a simple arrangement, their frequency indicated that it was more than just an accident. When she was required to make a detour from her schedule, she also noted that they had not been placed in every room, which momentarily puzzled her, but did not bear enough weight to merit concern. If it continued for too much longer she would make a point to inquire when she found a moment free.

Mid way through the day she did received a request through a servant for her to visit one of the guest chamber, no other explanation provided except that the request was made by the King.

Considering that this might be some ill timed romantic gesture, she hurried over already annoyed at the disturbance in her very busy schedule, however what she found stopped her dead in her tracks.

Opening the door and expecting to find a grinning Henry she was shocked to instead find a convalescing Richard, with several of the Castle maids in attendance as well as a physician. Taking a moment to process the newly presented information she held her hand to her mouth for a moment before rushing over to his bedside with a joyful cry of relief.

"Richard!" she cried, grasping his hand nearest her, still unsure of the reality of what her eyes were seeing.

"Catherine," came the tired, but equally relieved response from the figure propped up amongst the linens.

"I thought, I mean I never imagined…why? How are you still here?!"

"My thoughts exactly Catherine, but it would appear that Henry has had a change of heart of the matter of my death. What did you do?"

Pausing for a moment as the information she had just received was still trickling though the pathways of her brain, "I suppose we have come to a sort of…truce, beyond of course the matter of my life."

"A truce? Mmmmm, well it would appear that Henry decided on a personal truce in as far as our time together was concerned."

Kneeling at his bedside, Catherine let out a relieved breath. Of all of the ways Henry might prove his sincerity, this was one she had not even considered in the realm of possibility, never mind even an option for his male pride might entertain.

Unbeknownst to her, the exchange had in fact been monitored by the King. He had chosen Richard's room very carefully as one particular wall was in fact available for observation.

His observation was driven by two distinct motives. The first was to hopefully see a bit of joy returned to his otherwise somber wife's demeanor, aside from her ever attentive interactions with her children. The second was so that he could be more objectively informed as to their relationship…for his sanity he was hoping that it was a relic of the past.

As the two continued to talk, they did in fact make reference to their apparently short, albeit meaningful, affair. It would appear that Catherine had turned to his best friend during one of the first periods in their marriage when he had been particularly neglectful. While their feelings were mutual, and not entirely dissipated, it would appear that their time together was in fact brief and temporary and what remained was noting more than a deep and lingering friendship.

Relieved by this assurance, Henry sagged back against the wall of the covered annex, thanking the Lord above for what appeared to be another genuine chance to know and have his wife…truly and fully. As me moved along the adjoining hallway to exit the space, Henry considered what he might do next to gain back not only her trust, but admiration. Considering his options, he decided that he would enlist the assistance of Francis and possibly even Mary. She had in fact indicated that his redemption would need to include his relationship with his children, and he could think of no more capable assistants with this in mind.


	5. The Sensibility of Senselessness

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine took a moment to check in on the children still in her direct care. The youngest were sleeping, and the oldest two engaged in a lively game of kicking a ball back and forth to get out some of their seemingly boundless energy before returning to their studies. As she had limited time, she deciding to take her lunch in her rooms which overlooked the gardens where her eldest were enjoying their time and the beautiful weather. She settled herself with a few reports that had found their way onto her desk and waited for the servants to bring her fare, and the latest news from the day.

She didn't have to wait long and as the servants who brought the food began to pare down, her ladies waved them out to finish preparing her meal.

Charlotte was first to approach with a cool drink and information to match. "M'lady, King Henry has consistently turned away Lady Kenna's affections of late. She appears to be taking it as gracefully as is expected but it is interesting to note that her irritation at this seems to stem more from her concern over finding a respectable suitor rather than her yesterday affair with the King."

Shaking her head at the games Henry played, and that Kenna has gotten so twisted up in that she seemed confused at how the acquisition of a suitor worked.

Sighing as she took a sip of her drink and waved her lunch over, Catherine sat back in her chair and prepared to receive the rest of her news.

"The King's…focus on the other hand seems to wander at the oddest times. Not to a woman, in fact not to anything I can quite discern, but at times this leads to muttering to himself and occasionally reminiscing about his older brother"

"Hmmm," Catherine hummed to herself. Henry went through periods of self contemplation, she knew the death of his brother had affected him deeply, and had even suspected… Well, speculation about past sins would do little to alleviate the current situation.

"He does seem to have a few of his guards taking note of your actions of late."

This drew her attention and her head snapped in the direction of her lady. "My actions? What does he think I'm slinking around with some new secret tawdry affair?" Sniffing before turning back to her drink and perusing the selection of food that had been presented to her.

"It does not seem that is quite what they have been charged to report." Unsure of how her statement would be received, she hesitated before continuing, " The most frequent topic of their reports is…your pleasure in daily activities and preferences."

"What does he think I'm the rutting bull in our relationship now?"

"Not carnal pleasure m'lady, so much as moments that cause you to smile or become more agreeable."

Not quite sure how to process this information, she began to pick at her lunch while trying to make some sense over this information.

"In addition," concerned that there might be more to this than her husband playing some sick stalking game, "the result of these reports seem to set him at ease and bring him back to his senses. "

"Ahhh, so his new game is to seek me out in the shadows is it, well he can have as much of my absent self as he wants."

"One other piece of information that is of little note, but you did ask for a full report…"

Waving her lady on, she brought a small plate of food with her as she returned to resting in her chair.

"King Henry had become much more enamored in reading his scriptures and praying of late."

"Hmmm, so he's what seeing ghosts and trying to chase them away with God?"

"He also seems more distant and agitated after his readings, than one might expect. As if the book is haunting him, instead of bringing him comfort,"

"He has been ranting lately about God's will and God's hand…perhaps he is going madd." Deciding that this was something to be watched further, she directed Charlotte to pay more attention to that while pressing the King's attentions just a bit harder.

"Oh, one more thing," Catherine lazily perused over a selection of fruit to finish her lunch, "any new news on Diane?"

Shaking her head, she bowed it in submission having no new news. "No m'lady, I have found no new news from anyone in the castle as to her whereabouts or plans."

Taking in that information, Catherine hummed as she considered it. "Make sure that one of my newer recruits is also commissioned to work on Henry, one he has not seen yet. Have her make a point to check on the status of Diane, discreetly."

Curtsying, Charlotte moved to the door to act on her new instructions.

Catherine meanwhile moved over to the window to watch her children as they enjoyed their last few minutes of leisure time. She decided that some time spent with her children would be refreshing and give her the strength to finish out her day. The only gifts her husband had given her that had never left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth were her children, and for them she was truly grateful.


	6. Head, Shoulders, Knees & Toes

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine, Catherine, Francis, England, Catherine. It seemed that these we all that consumed his thoughts of late.

Staring once more at the reports in front of him, Henry sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. He could not concentrate on anything meaningful lately…well, except for his dearly enchanting wife. His thoughts kept circling back to her, at least when they were not being haunted by his dead brother, or the kingdom that seemed just out of reach and intent in its own right of taking his kingdom as its own.

Why did he want England, again?

Oh thats right, they kept attacking his country, and with Mary as his pawn why not?

And there it was again…his head would simply not stop pounding! Except…except when he thought about Catherine, his head was always far clearer then.

Looking out at the courtyards he caught sight of Charles and Henry enjoying their time in the sun. He heard a familiar laugh whose owner he had to crane his neck to see, and happily so. Just a few yards behind his energetic sons strode his beautiful wife, magnificent in her burgundy and amber gown which made her look all the more Queenly as it flowed about and behind her.

Just a few moments later little Henry apparently decided that he wished his mother to come along with him. Running back to her, he grabbed hold of her hand and urged her ahead with him. In a most un-Queenly manner, she responded by smiling all the more, grasping her skirts with her one free hand and running along with him.

It was a sight that warmed his heart and righted his mind. Breathing deeply, he remembered how clear his head always seemed to become when he was in her presence. His Catherine could at times be bracing and when she chose grating, but she had always be his guiding light and more a voice of reason than his 'trusted' advisors.

With no pressing issues, aside from what to do with England, he decided to spend a bit of time showing some consideration to his wife, hopefully in return for some of her wisdom.

Catherine returned to her room after a particularly frustrating meeting with the new housekeeper who seemed to think that with a festival coming up, the spare quarters need only be dressed hours before their additional guests were due to arrive! The Queen of the Bean celebration may have been a festival for the servants, but additional Nobles always came to enjoy the festivities as well. They also tended to find more servants than usual…overindulging, and it was far easier and faster to simply find an unoccupied room and let them sleep it off than to try to rouse them and find out where their quarters or homes were located.

Had the woman never experienced the unfortunate occurrence of having laundry ready later than planned or an irate Nobel berating her for not having their rooms ready in time? Even though they had arrived earlier than planned and sent no word of the change. Never mind the fact that if the Queen herself was making the request, and any statement beginning with the word 'but" was not a healthy choice of rebuttal.

Unfortunately there was no time to hire a new one, but she would be watched closely, and any additional missteps would not be dealt with kindly.

Deciding that an hour or so without the confines of her corseted overdress or the idiocy of seemingly everyone she was due to cross paths would do her some good she strode blindly into her room and began unlacing herself on her way to her very comfortable bed.

"Well if I had known that I would be getting a show from you Catherine simply by showing up I would come visit you here more often."

Catherine nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Henry!"

"Yes my darling, might I help you with that?" he grinned, more amused than leading, but her heart was beating so fast that he may as well have been. After the afternoon she had her nerves were so close to snapping that if it was anyone else, she would have given them a piece of her mind.

Walking behind her from across the room Henry knocked her hands out of the way and continued loosening the offending laces for her.

Leaning down and letting her hands rest on the bed, if for nothing else so that she could grab something that was not Henry's throat, Catherine let him continue so that she could collect herself enough to try to be moderately civil with him.

Collapsing ever so slightly when he had finished loosening her cords. she regained her senses quickly when his hand moved to her shoulder and he began drawing one side of her dress down her arm.

"Henry I am really not in the mood for anything of that nature at the moment," she warned.

"I assumed as much my dear, but if I remember correctly dresses like these have two options, properly laced, or falling to your ankles…I was simply trying to help you avoid the eventuality of the later."

Turning around to face him and holding her dress up by wrapping her arms around her waist, she inquired, "Well why are you here Henry? If not for an afternoon interlude, or to I simply annoy me, why did you come?"

"Well I came to seek your advice, but I think my time would be better spent helping to improve your mood from whatever has gone and soured it."

"Henry, you…" But he had already grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards her cushioned armchair near the window.

Tripping over her dress as she moved across the room, the confirmation of Henry's previous statement only proving to annoy her more, she was about to protest when he sat her down and pulled the matching ottoman near enough to draw one of her legs into his lap. He first began removing her shoe and then reached up to unclasp the garters holding her stocking up, Catherine jumped at the contact but allowed him to continue without protest.

As he removed her stocking and placed it neatly on his remaining free leg he drew her now free foot into his warm hands and began massaging away the stress of her day.

Leaning back in the chair from the sensory overload Catherine sighed despite herself and eventually slumped gracelessly in the chair. She momentarily wondered where he had learned to do that, but soon lost the will to care.

Some time later Henry released her foot and moved to repeat the same process with the other, grinning at his wife who had moved from uptight and stressed, to gazing out the window with a faraway look on her face, to nearly comatose.

He had forgotten how pleasurable it could be to be on the giving end of moments like these. Seeing her this calm and relaxed and knowing that he was the reason was a balm to his soul. He could easily spend all his time here content in the sweet aura of her presence, but alas matters of state always interrupted their state of being, and so regretfully he slowed his movements and eventually returned her other foot to its original position.

Eventually rousing herself, she turned her head and had taken to staring at him for the last few minutes of his ministrations. She had a strange look on her face as she tried to decipher his true motives for offering to help her in such a way.

"Why Henry?" she finally asked.

"Why not my dear wife? If it makes your day just a little more manageable, it makes me happy to be the cause."

Sighing and looking intently at him Catherine decided that at least for the moment his concerns and intentions were genuine.

"Thank you Henry that was very kind of you, but I do need to return to my duties." Siting up straighter in the chair, her feet settled on the cold floor which reminded her of her bare feet and loosened dress and how she would need to retighten the laces and redress her currently happy, but soon to be less so, feet…joy.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever she motioned for Henry to hand over her stockings, but instead, having forgotten that he still held them, Henry knelt before her and slowly worked the stockings up each leg. Catherine seemed wary of his intentions but again allowed him to continue unimpeded.

As he moved to grasp each garter to refasten them he grinned at how his wife became flustered at the contact but said nothing.

Moving onto her shoes he fitted them on easily and offered his had to help her stand. Catherine stared at him for just a moment before taking his offered hand and rising from the chair. She then began adjusting the dress so that it could be retightened and she would be on her way.

Rueful to get back to business, but knowing that it would not take care of itself she began to tug the laces back into place before inquiring, "Henry you mentioned needing to discuss something?"

"Yes, but it can wait. I wanted to talk about England, but as you have other duties to attend to we can discuss it later. It certainly isn't going anywhere and my advisors will be expecting me shortly."

Once Catherine was finished tying her laces and tucking them away, Henry rose to stand in front of her and leaned down for a kiss, pausing a moment to hover over her lips as he stared into her eyes. He had once allowed himself to get lost in those eyes, and hoped to do so again soon.

Breaking the moment he completed his intended journey, moving to the side and ghosting a kiss across her cheek at the last second before striding away.

Catherine let out a breath she had not realized she was holding as she turned to follow his retreating figure and consider this new version of Henry. Still uncertain of what to think about his seemingly changed demeanor she wondered if this was indeed genuine and how long it would last. Whenever he made a turnabout like this he was always genuine, that was what made it so terribly heartbreaking.

Perhaps the upcoming 'Queen of the Bean' celebration would be a suitable test of his supposed resolve of fidelity.


	7. The Two Queens

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The Queen of the Bean celebration…contrary to popular belief this was not Queen Catherine's least favorite holiday. It came close, but at least if her husband's eyes were to wander, she knew would know who the recipient would be.

It was a little annoying how giddy he got, but he hadn't truly been hers for a long time anyway, so in principle it was not something that should bother her.

In principle.

This year of course would theoretically be a different story, but she had to prepare herself for either outcome.

At least it would be a clean cut if he chose his temporary Queen instead her…and over quickly. Her temporary replacement wouldn't last more than a day and then they could simply go back to their normal routine…generally ignoring each other, at times loathing each other, and running the country together as well as ever.

As Catherine chose her outfit for the afternoon celebration, or more specifically chose a tiara she wouldn't mind handing over to a peasant, Catherine could feel her nerves getting to her. The fact that she had never truly stopped loving Henry was not a revelation, but this was the first time in several years that a glimmer of hope had begun to grow within her that he might actually mean what he said and keep his promises to her.

-/-/-/-/-

Henry had a plan.

It was a good plan…he hoped.

Today's celebration was one that he normally thoroughly enjoyed…minus the whole tending-to-get-the-two-most-influential-women-in-France-mad-at-him-at-the-same-time thing…

But this years needed to be different, at least on his end. He knew that if he carried on as he normally did that he would lose Catherine, and that wasn't an option.

And so he had a plan…he just hoped it would at least pacify, if not please his wife.

He had received word that the renovations on the cottage Diane was supposed to occupy before she left had been completed. If all went well, the Bean Queen would be enjoying a night of luxury in her own private royal cottage…far away form his bed chambers and his wife's suspicious thoughts.

As he made his way to the celebration the King hoped that this would help Catherine to further trust in him and his intentions towards her.

He would participate in the celebrations as it was in reality a celebration of the servants, and he knew that they all looked forward to it. That didn't mean that he had to risk what he had only recently reacquired with his wife. Catherine would not be made a fool, and he had no intention of making her one.

Mid way through cutting and distributing the cake, the bean was found and the celebration's queen was hailed before alighting onto the raised chaise which had been set aside to carry her back to the true Queen's rooms. Catherine followed her out, ushered along by the crowds of servants cheering on their royalized representative.

Henry had wanted to cue his wife into his plans for the evening and so he trotted over to her and grasped her elbow as she followed the processional to her rooms. Unfortunately, the crowds were cheering too loudly and she couldn't hear a word he was saying. By the time they had gotten back to her room, the noise had died down but Catherine removed her arm from his and made her way swiftly to the doors of her room and left him no chance.

Apparently having some idea of what he might be trying to say, Catherine paused at her doors, turned back to him for a moment, and addressed him briefly before striding through and closing the doors behind her.

Her message came through clearly in just two simple words…"show me."

-/-/-/-/-

At the banquet the the King and Queen were as gracious as ever. He played his part at the Bean Queen's side, and she took her temporary displacement gracefully mingling among the guests and enjoying her momentary invisibility.

She couldn't help but glance his way every now and again. His interactions with her replacement seemed honorable enough, as he would be with any of the Noble's wives.

Near the end of the evening Henry called over Charles and little Henry, and asked them to escort the Bean Queen onto the dance floor for a final turn before they were to retire for the evening. Henry had specifically invited them to the celebration, much to Catherine's chagrin, as they were integral to his plans to win over his wife.

She did not like the example this showed to the children and intended to speak with him about it later.

He, meanwhile asked to speak with her and escorted her just outside of the hall where he paused silently, awaiting the trio which were to appear shortly.

Uncertain of his plans and becoming more anxious by the moment, Catherine turned to try and determine Henry's motives to solve the mystery of his unusual behavior. Instead of answering he leaned down to gently kiss her cheek and made a simple request, "trust me."

It didn't take long for their two children to exit the ballroom with the Bean Queen in tow. Henry had instructed them to bring her to this very spot as soon as their dance was completed.

Curious, Catherine quirked her eyebrow and plastered on a smile as Henry left her and approached the imposter. Praying that he wouldn't make a fool of her in front of their boys she simply stood there stiffly, already preparing to build up her walls and leave the evening behind with only the slightest twinge of regret.

Henry called the boys over and thanked them for their service, he then waved over their nannies and dismissed them after he and Catherine had said their good nights.

Moving over to her counterpart, Henry grasped Bean Queen's hand once he was within arms reach and kissed it gallantly asking how she had enjoyed the festivities, and if her day had been everything she could have wanted. She of course answered in the affirmative and fluttered her lashes at him, apparently having heard the rumors about how this day often ended for girls like her. But once again Henry was full of surprises, and to Catherine's shock he informed them both of the plans that had been made for the rest of her evening…plans that didn't include the King or his bedchambers.

Smiling graciously, the Bean Queen waked over to Catherine and curtsied, removing the crown from her own head, and returning it to the rightful owner.

Catherine took the crown from her and bid her goodnight, her shock expertly hidden from view, at least until the girl had left to be escorted to her evening accommodations.

Henry walked over to his Queen, amused to find her staring at the returned crown as if it was a mirage. He gently took it from her hands and returned it to its rightful place on her head, tipping her chin up and asking, "Would my Queen care to accompany me for one last dance?"

Music could be heard floating softly into the hallway where they were standing and Catherine wordlessly nodded her head, allowing him to grasp her hands to lead her in the dance.

She was somewhat afraid that she was dreaming and if she spoke she would wake to find herself alone. Catherine allowed him to lead her through the dance still trying to wrap her brain around the idea that he had chosen her. He had the perfect opportunity to revisit his wandering ways, but he had chosen her.

Interrupting her thoughts Henry called to her and she found his eyes, still a bit lost and grateful that he was being so patient with her.

The song came to a close, and Henry drew her from her reverie, "Catherine, if you would accompany me I have set out something special planned for just the two of us. It's nothing extravagant, but I did want to have some time alone with you to thank you for all the work you had put into today's festivities, even as it meant that you were to be dethroned in the process."

Her usual eloquence having left her she simply replied, "Thank you Henry."

Taking this as acquiescence, he offered his arm and led her to one of the sitting rooms in a wing of the Castle that was infrequently used. There he had prepared a small indoor picnic hidden behind an arc of chairs and couches so that if you didn't know it was there you couldn't have found it without a thorough search. He brought them around the edge of the arc near a set of glass doors that led onto a open patio with a clear view of Catherine's favorite gardens. He had ordered cushions and blankets to be thrown about, so that they could comfortably lounge on the floor for as long as they'd like.

After giving her a moment to take in his surprise he offered her a seat and a fur as the spot was a bit drafty, then set about preparing some food and wine for them.

Catherine accepted the wine but continued to stare out the window. A light snow had begin to fall and it made for a very romantic backdrop. Worried that she was ruining this moment that he had clearly put quite a bit of effort into she turned to him and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by a finger to her lips.

"I know that this has been a long day…and an even longer several years for you. I also know that there is little I can say to change your mind or coerce you into trusting me. So if you will permit, I would love to just sit here and enjoy the moment with you."

Nodding her acceptance she watched him warily for a moment as he moved behind her and sat with his legs on either side of hers. Leaning back on a conveniently placed chair he grasped lightly her shoulder and tugged her back so that she was resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She placed her wine to the side so that she she could relax more fully, eventually sighing and closing her eyes as well. She had allowed her head to rest on his chest, to let the peace of the night wash over her. For once in a long long while she truly felt content. This was certainly a surprise, and she had to admit that she was suitably impressed by his thoughtful gesture. In fact she had relaxed so much that she eventually nodded off against his chest.

Henry stared at his wife, taking in every feature he had missed over the years. She was still as beautiful as when they met, but there were new features that he had never taken the time to notice before…the hint of wrinkles that had appeared with the advent of her years of wisdom, the tinge of pink in her cheeks after an evening of enjoying the many offerings of wine, her accentuated curves from carrying eight children, the rise and fall of her chest now in synchrony with his own.

After calling her name a few times to determine how far into sleep she had fallen, he slowly extradited himself from behind her and lifted her into his arms.

As much as he would have loved to just lay there with her all night, he knew that come morning she would be most unappreciative of having slept on the hard cold floor.

Sighing as he thought of how the night had gone, he hoped that her trust in him was growing. He had started running out of new ideas to impress her, and he was worried that she would tire of him before he had the chance to truly win her back.

Entering her room he took her straight to her bed and laid her down.

When her ladies realized who was entering the room, they made sure to turn down the covers ahead of him so that he would be unimpeded. They then worked slowly to gently remove her restrictive garments so she could sleep more comfortably. Knowing that she would not appreciate him staying and staring he turned to leave as quietly as he came, trusting her ladies to take good care of her, all the while hoping that one day he would be allowed to do so in full confidence and with full permission.


	8. Of Roses and Dreams

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this

Catherine woke up the next morning as if from a dream. Her dream had consisted of a beautiful evening of music and dancing, of wine and of snowflakes…of Henry.

Her Henry choosing her as his. Her and her alone.

Looking down she realized that she still had on some of her garments from last night, and remembered how she had fallen asleep in his arms. He must have carried her back to her rooms, and and left her in the care of her ladies. Henry himself only knew of only two way for clothing to be worn…on or off, and she had been undressed only to the point of modest comfort.

This was the second morning in only the span of a month that she had awoken happy…a rare occurrence.

Turning on her back and staring at the ceiling, she was still trying to make sense of Henry's intentions. Nothing between them had truly changed, or at least nothing discernible to explain whatever had caused him to shift his attentions…she sighed at that thought. His attentions had shifted for now. They might just as easily shift away again, and then what? She was never taken for a fool twice, except by her husband. He that was untouchable in as far as all matters that affected her or the children…ironic seeing as they were his legacy, a legacy for which he was required to show no fealty to whatsoever.

Turning the rest of the way around to look out at the early morning light streaming through her windows, she noticed a sealed note propped on her nightstand. Curious, she reached for it and discovered that it had been propped on a lightly jeweled box.

When she retrieved both, she noticed that the inscription on the note bore the Italian version of her name 'Caterina' written in Henry's distinctive scrawl. He never could write more than a few words legibly, so fast did the words flow from his mind that his hand could never keep up.

Fortunately the note was short or she may well have spent the whole morning deciphering his words alone.

Sitting up so that she could properly read the note and take in the gift, she set the box in her lap and opened the note. All that was written was a line of a poem 'My love is like a red, red rose.'

Having just barely woken up she was feeling especially sentimental as a smile drifted to her lips.

As distrustful as she was still, it did feel good to be wooed again.

Laying the note down she opened the box to find a jeweled necklace which would fall to about her collarbone. It was crafted with interlocking gold and copper pieces to take on the shape of a vine with small accenting pink and red jewels interspersed along the strands. The focal point of the piece was a rose that sat at the center of the necklace, beautifully crafted with rubies that must have been handpicked for this commission so that the petals looked quite life-like.

She turned the covers down further so that she could rise from her bed and taking the note and the necklace over to her vanity. Although she dreaded having to set aside the gift and the associated feelings to prepare for the day, she had already indulged in to much sentimentality for the morning. She would have to remember to thank Henry for the gift later.

Once she had finished dressing she exited her chambers ready to face the day when she was stopped by one of her ladies waiting just outside of her door.

Head lowered, Catherine wondered why she had not entered until her hand rose up and another note appeared. Apparently Henry had enlisted the help of her staff in order to carry out his newest plans.

Not wanting to seem overly affected, she took the note from the girl and strode down the hallway in the general direction of her first appointment until she came across the first room she knew to be empty. Ducking inside she opened this card to find another line to compliment the first, 'That's newly sprung in June:'.

Taking a moment to enjoy the beginnings of whatever Henry was up to she tucked the new note into the folds of her skirt and made her way back to the hall.

She just hoped if this continued she would be able to maintain her composure as the day went on. Her emotions were both her strength and her weakness, and Henry has always managed to find just the right ways to tug on her heart strings in a way that she could never resist.

Well at least if she fell apart she could blame it on him.

As the day progressed more notes and more gifts appeared.

Little Henry and Charles presented her with a set of earrings to compliment the vines of the necklace. For these a gold background had been molded to create the look of a winding pathway overlaid by copper vines for a delicately stunning look. If you looked closely enough you could see that vines created an intertwined C and H near the bottom, which came to an off center point and featured a small amethyst.

Francis presented her with a tiara made of several scalloped crests of gold, lined with crushed rubies at the bottom and medium sized a deep amethyst stone in the center of each crest.

Mary and Claude, who Catherine didn't know were on speaking terms, presented her with a dress made of a burgundy and red brocade, lined and accented with golden silk and lace, and embroidered with a repeating pattern of roses in an deep purple floss along the gold lining and the edges of the dress.

The little ones too had a gift, a pair of slippers designed to match the dress but made in a style that would be comfortable to wear.

There were also several notes without gifts, and by the end of the day the verses to the poem were fully revealed…

'My love is like a red, red rose

That's newly sprung in June :

My love is like the melody

That's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,

So deep in love am I :

And I will love thee still, my dear,

Till a' the seas gang dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

And the rocks melt wi' the sun :

And I will love thee still, my dear,

While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only love,

And fare thee weel a while !

And I will come again, my love,

Thou' it were ten thousand mile.'

A Scottish poem by the dialectical variation of English which was used, and all thing considered, a beautiful one at that.

Eventually the gifts and notes had become so cumbersome that she had taken to keeping one of her ladies close by to return the gifts to her rooms as they were received.

She had ceased to worry about the perpetual smirk that had made it onto her face as the day progressed, but when she got back to her room to prepare for dinner, she saw the full effect of the outfit which she had ordered laid out for dinner tonight.

Henry must have put so much effort into this, and probably asked for assistance at least from Claude and Mary, but perhaps from Francis as well.

She was beginning to feel overwhelmed and sat down for a moment as her ladies made ready for her to refresh herself for dinner.

She wanted to trust him.

She already loved him, it was true, but she had held onto her distrust and bitterness for so long that she didn't know if she could.

Knowing that she would be late if she didn't get moving she allowed her ladies to dress her, asking them to let more of her hair down when they restyled it. Once she was ready she did the only thing she knew how to do when she was anxious or distressed…she put one foot in front of the other and just kept moving.

AN: So although it's historically inaccurate for the poem to be around yet, it's a beautiful poem, and it came to mind immediately when thinking about this chapter. And the author is…Robert (Bobbie) Burns! The national poet of Scotland..for those of you who may not know.


	9. His Heart, Her Fears

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Dinner that evening for the Valois had a very different feel to it compared to what they had become accustomed to. It was not the first family dinner that had shared over the last few weeks, but for this meal Henry had pared the staff down to the minimum necessary and took it upon himself to personal serve and dote on his wife and children.

As a gesture of appreciation Catherine had changed into the ensemble that Henry had gifted her throughout the day. The reds and gold's complimenting her complexion and the purple accents tying everything together for a stunning result. She had even styled her hair partially down as she knew that Henry liked it free from the confines she wore for her official duties.

But even as things seemed to be improving between the two of them, she was still terrified. Terrified for her children and her sanity. Terrified that if she let go and gave in to his machinations, that she would find one day that he was not there to catch her when she fell. And with her emotions all askew she felt completely out of control.

Especially after today it felt like she had begun to spin out of control with her hopes, and anxieties, and dreams, and memories churning together to create a dense impenetrable knot in the pit of her stomach.

She loved Henry's attentions and his seemingly changed self, but hope for her was as good as poison.

As genuine as he seemed in his recent attentions, as she had previously stated, this was not their first attempt at reconciliation and may or may not have been their last. Francis himself had lived through, and she assumed had remembered several of these, most of which had ended badly. Even as one of his father's favorites the inevitable result was that his father all but abandoned him due to the fallout. Above all she did not want this, especially for the smaller of her children who to this point were too young to remember his other attempts. She would certainly be discussing this with Henry when she next had a moment alone with him.

Henry's gifts and attentions had touched her, but…well, there was always a 'but' hovering in the back of her mind. She had learned long ago to approach Henry with caution in as far as the two of them were concerned.

She did concede that the reports she was receiving from her ladies had been encouraging. She had discovered that the placement of the roses was his doing, and that he had turned down Lady Kenna every night since she had laid down her terms. These were all proverbial marks in his favor, but she was still reticent to let herself truly hope.

As dinner came to a close, Henry seemed to have at least one more surprise up his sleeve as he ushered them all into an adjoining room where a small band was gathered and began playing a mixture of French and Italian folk songs with a table set off to the side with some after dinner treats.

Catherine's heart melted all the more. Henry was making an effort not only toward her, but making time for the children and for them as a family. She had enjoyed the evening so much that once everyone was happily taking part in the offerings of food and music she stepped back for a moment to take it all in. So lost in thought she didn't notice her husband approaching until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. He said nothing, only resting his chin on her shoulder until Francis gave him a nod. Unwrapping himself from her he grasped on of her hands and turned her to face him fully before he spoke.

"I believe it is the children's bedtimes, but I bid you grant me one dance before we go and tuck them in."

She nodded in agreement, and he led her over with one hand linked to say good night with promises of a visit to tuck the children in once they had readied themselves for bed.

After properly hugging and kissing them all, Catherine watched as one by one they retreated through the door. Francis had lingered just a moment with a word in his father's ear, presumably one of protection on her behalf and a mild threat on his. From the final look that passed between the two she assumed that whatever had passed between them was mutually agreed upon, but not ill taken. Joining Mary at the door they all gave her an encouraging look before their final departure, giving just a bit more courage to see where this evening would lead.

As Henry cued the musicians, she gazed at his ever attractive form and thought of all that had transpired throughout the last few weeks She had to admit that he did in fact impress her on a variety of levels. Though she was reticent to fully give him her heart.

Turning toward her, he slowly advanced, holding his hands out in invitation for to join him on the floor. Allowing him to lead her on and then gather her in his arms was her final gesture of agreement. He led her in a slow sway, rather than the dance which corresponded to this particular song. Eventually he drew her close enough so that as his hand lightly traveled up her back , he encouraged her to rest her head on his broad inviting chest.

"I noticed that you wore your hair long tonight my love, it looks beautiful."

"Your gifts were very thoughtful Henry, shall I presume you have been enlightening the children as to your intentions?"

"I have, in varying degrees, only Mary and Francis know of my full intentions though, I thought when you were ready we could tell the younger ones together."

As they were talking Henry's hand had roamed up her back and his fingers found their way into her curls, running them through her locks in a slow steady rhythm.

Intimacy for them since…well since their early years had been a succession of either utterly passionate, or entirely utilitarian couplings, which rarely left either of them without scars.

This time Henry seemed to be simply giving them the time and space to get to know and become comfortable with each other again.

Knowing that a serious conversation would be occurring sooner than later, Catherine lifted her head and took a breath to speak, only to be interrupted with the call of her name from his lips.

"Catherine, before we continue, perhaps we should check in on the children so that we can…I can keep my promise to them and still have time to give to ourselves."

Nodding at the wisdom in his statement, she tried to step back, but could only remove herself so far as he firmly held onto her hand and then tucked it into his arm indicating that they should proceed to their intended destination together.

Agreeing wordlessly she allowed her arm to be cradled by his gentle strength.

As they walked, she had to halt herself from giving in completely and allowing her head to fall against his shoulder. She had never felt so torn in her life.

Once they reached their children's rooms they departed to separate children in order to bid them each goodnight. Finishing just short of her husband, Catherine waited by door and noticed Francis lingering as well, just outside the door.

"Father discussed with me his renewed intentions, mother. I am uncertain, but can tell you that at least for the moment he is genuine." With a small smile he continued. "He has enlisted every one of us to help in one way or another. You should have seen the looks on Charles and little Henry's faces when he asked for their assistance. I have never seem him so patiently engendered to a cause. Passionately, yes…fanatically, yes…but calmly, gently, earnestly?"

Humming her agreement, Catherine listened to the wisdom in her son's words. His usual apologies to her came in the form of a few consecutive nights of affection that usually lead to passion. Diane's forgiveness was generally engendered with over the top expensive jewelry or property.

This was indeed new.

"Even Mary is impressed, mother, and after all she has seen of court this past year, that is quite a statement on her part."

Smiling, Catherine acknowledged his statement and catalogued it with her other observations of the last several weeks.

As Henry rose from his final goodnight, Francis kissed his mother on her cheek and began to move away. "You are nothing if not your own person and well capable of making your own decisions, but from where I stand it would appear that he perhaps deserves at least a chance…as do you. Goodnight mother."

Nodding to her eldest son, Catherine's gaze lingered just long enough that she missed her husband's approach until his hand found his way to her lower back.

They exited the room and left just enough distance between their children's residences before speaking. Henry then bid her to turn to him and present his final plans for the evening.


	10. His Heart, Her Tears

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

"I hope the evening thus far has been to your liking Caterina," he said, using the nickname which she used to go by…before the years had hardened her.

Smiling softly she thought back on the past few weeks and all of his surprises she replied, "It has husband."

He led her out toward the gardens, his arm cradling hers until they came to the door where a servant waited with a cape for her and a heavier coat for him. Offering her ascent she allowed him to drape her in the cloth, his hands gently brushing the skin along her upper chest and neck as he freed a few tendrils of hair worn loose around her face that had caught in the fabric.

As they came together once more they fell into a comfortable silence, taking in the evening, each one considering what had brought them to this point. Catherine hoping that the events of the past were not a foreshadowing of what was to come, Henry hoping that the past would not taint his efforts too terribly, or that he would turn down the same path again. No, not hoping. He knew that his choice to commit to her had to be final…in or out, no going back.

Making their way along the winding pathways, Catherine began to recognize different places in the gardens where she had memories from the past. Many happy, others less so. Every now and again Henry would distinctly turn them down a particular path, rather than simply letting then wander. After a short time he drew them to a halt and grasped both of her hands in his own. Henry looked at her for a moment before breaking the silence with a question, "Do you remember this spot Caterina?"

Looking around again she remembered several events that had taken place here, one of which she hadn't thought of in quite some time. Deciding to wait on his answer instead of hoping for things that she was still not sure of she replied simply, "Remind me."

Instead, Henry reached into his pocket and concealed something in the palm of his hand before dropping down on one knee.

"Does this ring any bells my darling?"

Clenching her hands in the folds of her skirts in order to release some of the building tension and to hopefully hide her moderately shocked response, she released a breath and with a small voice replied, "yes."

Encouraged by her muted response…a rare occurrence for his Queen, the King smiled and reached out to free one of her hands to draw it between their bodies.

Delicately lifting her hand to his eye level he revealed the gift in his other hand and slid a ring onto her first finger. He let the weight of her hand rest in his as he looked up to see his wife taking several controlled breaths as she glanced first at the ring and then back at him.

The ring was made of two intertwining gold bands, one plain and one with a filigree design. In the center of the band was a large deep amethyst surrounded by smaller gems of varying colors.

Discomforted by his current position and still unused to the attention, Catherine bid Henry to rise before guiding him over to a nearby bench.

Resting her now trembling legs she took a moment to admire the gift and consider her answer. "Henry," she began, "It is not necessary to give me such a gift. No matter what has transpired between us, I am not going anywhere. I should hope the last twenty five years have given you confidence enough of that."

Choosing his words carefully Henry continued, "This is not about keeping you here, or even about impressing you with jewels. This is about me making my intentions known to recommit to our family. Not our country, not even our relationship in the sense of…of…" apparently running out of word he paused, flustered. "Catherine, Caterina, mi amour…I am choosing you, and our family as my future."

Reclaiming her newly adorned hand he continued, "The bands represent us. I am the plain solid band, while you are the crafted and more delicate band. You are my…while I am…my love, you are strong and able in your own right, but over these last years I should have a source of strength for you. You are certainly more than capable in everything that you do, but you should not need to be strong in all things, and in this I have failed you."

Taking the time to circle the center stone with his thumb, he continued, "The center stone represents your royalty and regality…not only as the Queen of France, but of my life." Abandoning her hand to cup her face he wanted to make sure she had his full attention. "Though you have already banished her from the Castle, I am formally ending my relationship with Diane and would like for you to write to her with that authority and sever our bonds so that you can be sure of my sincerity. I only ask that you permit my to continue to send her a reasonable allowance to live on and retain one of the residences she has lived in as her own. I will not visit her, and she will not be allowed back here without your permission. I hope this helps to cement the sincerity of my commitment."

Setting her jaw to keep it from trembling Catherine nodded and placed on of her hands over his hoping that he was not expecting her to speak as she might just end up bawling and ruining the whole night.

Bringing her forehead near, he kissed her temple before leaning back and reclaiming he hand to finish his explanation. "The surrounding stones are each a symbol of our children, including Mary, and Bash for whom I know you have found a place in your heart despite their origins."

At that she closed her eyes as he pushed on. "Diane was not always the most attentive mother, and despite Bash's threat to Francis's claim to the throne, there were small things, attentions, offerings which I knew came from you. You're mothering instinct is virtually without bounds, I know that. It's one of the many things which I deeply admire about you."

"Henry," she began, eyes shining with unshed tears…

But he cut her off, "I am not asking for anything Catherine," returning to the use of her formal name for emphasis, "except for your sincere consideration. I love you and want to make this work. I realize that our most recent time together in my chambers was a distraction so that I would spare your life, but it made me think. I cannot imagine my life without you, and want you to know that I am choosing you. Not Diane, not Kenna, not the many privileges afforded a King…just you."

Standing and moving a few steps away, her back turned toward him, she paused before answering, needing some distance and the chance to collect her thoughts.

"I am beginning to believe the sincerity of your intentions, Henry, although it will still take me time to trust you. As for your offer regarding Diane, I am sure you are quite capable of writing such correspondence, though I will hold you to her not returning to the Castle unless you consult me first."

She turned to face him, "As for your gestures today and this evening, I do appreciate the effort you have put forth and the sincerity with which you have spoken," she paused before continuing, "but you should know that if you hurt me again, I do not know that I will survive it another time, and certainly not with any measure of forgiveness left in me. "

"What I told you that night," she continued around the lump that had grown at the back of her throat, "when I told you I loved you I was not lying, but to this point, that love has only ever brought me pain, and eventually enough is enough."

"My love, I…"

"No Henry, you actions have been admirable, but I am done hearing pretty words…if you want me to trust you again, whole and fully, than show me amore mio…just show me."

Accepting her words, Henry stood and extended his arm for the walk back to the Castle. She accepted his arm and let him lead her back to the Castle.

It was not a loss, and it was a bigger win than he had expected.


	11. His Heart, Calling Her Near

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

After several more weeks a new pattern had developed amongst the Valois…no longer just a King, a Queen, and royal heirs, but a family slowly beginning to knit together.

Henry and Catherine still struggled through politics, but privately they were beginning to move closer together though Henry had yet to push past a kiss on her cheek, or forehead, or hair…and never in public. He was hoping that is inactions were speaking as loud as his actions…though for someone who had seldom denied his appreciation for beautiful women it had been quite a lesson in self discipline.

Catherine had indeed noticed his lack of indulgence with her and all others, if her ladies were to be trusted as reliable.

Part of her wanted to see how long she could push his…endurance, while another part of her wanted him now. Deciding her heart was more important to service at this time than other organs, she chose to make no move to remedy that for the moment.

Henry had continued to make a point of bidding her goodnight. In person when time and his duties permitted, or by some other gesture. On this particular night they had taken a slightly longer route through the Castle after saying goodnight to the children. As they came to her door he paused and she turned to see what he had to say.

"Catherine, I…I would like to stay with you tonight," he began almost hesitant in his approach.

She began to consider his proposal when he cut in nervously, "Not with you, with you…in your bed. I mean unless you want me, would permit me…" he stammered about.

Eyes laughing and lips smiling Catherine gently laid her hand on his cheek and paused a moment before answering, "Is the King of France offering to spend the night on my couch?"

He looked up at her hesitantly unsure of the response he would receive and answered, "I believe a more accurate estimation would be that the husband of the beautiful. independent, and honored Queen of France is requesting an unassuming overnight audience with her majesty."

Well she never said that flattery would get him nowhere.

Putting him out of his misery she replied, "There will be no need for that, you may share my bed if you please, as long as that is as far as you are planning to push your luck," she finishing pinning him with a glare normally reserved for the aftermath of one of his less well thought through plans.

Entering the room with a sure but relaxed stride she called to one of her ladies and instructed her to retrieve the king's nightwear from his quarters, then to prepare her a bath.

As she moved about to ready herself for the evening she smirked as Henry hesitantly walked a few paces in and simply stood there. It was not the first time he had been in her rooms and would likely not be the last, but sill he seemed lost.

Having removed her jewelry and taken the larger accessories out of her hair she moved behind her changing screen to get rid of her day attire and don her robe, letting him fidget for just a few more moments. When she emerged she walked over to him, still in the same place he was before he left, and smiled amused by his obvious discomfort.

"I promise Henry nothing in here bites but me, and I am in a gentler mood tonight."

As she sashayed past him she brushed his arm lightly, sending a shiver all the way through him. When she got to the tub she continued facing away from him, untied her robe and let it fall to the ground before stepping into the tub without a word.

Eventually having heard nothing from Henry at all to indicate that he had moved so much as an inch, Catherine called back to him tilting her head ever so slightly in his direction.

"Henry you are welcome to make yourself comfortable anywhere, or you may come over here and help me take out the rest of my pins."

Eventually she heard the shuffle of his shoulder chains and then a shucking sound of his jacket and boots being removed before he headed in her direction. She felt him sit directly behind her and gently begin to remove the remaining pins until her hair tumbled down past the lip of the tub. Lightly combing through the locks she bit her lip at his touch so that there would be no other visible manifestations of how much he was affecting her. Finally she felt him brush the newly freed curls off her neck and all over one shoulder before pressing a kiss to the other. Letting his lips linger near her ear, he spoke in a low and clearly aroused voice, "My dearest, I know that tonight will not be the night that we reignite our passions, but you should know that I wait longingly for the time when you again permit me to worship your beautifully tantalizing body."

Rising to stand he made a point of taking her all in from head to toe through the gently rippling water. Catherine resisted the urge to cover herself and felt a blush creep up into her cheeks. She almost gave in an invited him to join her, but managed to tame her desire for temporary physical pleasure in deference for her greater desire to be able to trust him fully first.

He moved away and busied himself stoking the fire before settling down to wait for his nightwear to be delivered and her to finish her bath.

Following her bath, Catherine had invited Henry to join her on her chaise while she readied herself for bed.

Henry's clothes had been delivered while she was still occupied and so he was changed by the time she emerged. He looked more relaxed but still quite flushed, though had behaved admirably and had made no move to push her into anything, despite her teasing.

She eventually rose from her seat and moved around the back of the chaise. Henry tried to follow her but she kept him still with a hand on his shoulder. Once he had relaxed she began kneading her hands into the muscles of his shoulders, arms, and neck, eventually moving upward to gently rub his temples and to run her fingers through what little hair still grew across his scalp.

Henry was lost in her touch within moments and he was sure that from the sounds he was making. the guards were getting the wrong idea about what they were…or rather were not doing but he didn't care.

Eventually she finished and moved back around to sit across his lap.

He had absolutely no objections and circled his arms just above her hips as he found her eyes to try and determine her state of mind.

As usual he was clueless, at least until her lips descended on his for a short gentle peck, which left him wanting much more. "I believe that several weeks ago you carried me all the way up here from our indoor picnic, but I can't remember a moment of it."

Holding his breath as he awaited the scolding that normally would have followed.

"If you would like I wouldn't mind repeating that…conscious this time."

Smiling at the clear invitation, he responded, "It would be my pleasure dearest wife."

Shifting to wrap his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, he lifted her up and walked carefully over to her bed.

"Would you like me to get your ladies in here to redress you as well, or have I served you well enough for tonight?" He asked with a playful smile as he laid her out on the soft mattress.

"You have served me well enough husband, now come join me before we both grow old."

His grin widening, Henry moved more quickly to the other side of the bed, but was careful to get in without disturbing the mattress too much. Holding eye contact with her from the moment he touched the mattress, he got himself settled and opened his arms to her. She moved into his embrace, shifting against him for a few moments, before eventually falling asleep in his arms.

Just before he followed suit, Henry bent his head so that he could kiss her crown and whispered, "I love you," into her curls.


	12. The Terror that Comes by Night

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Coming to consciousness slowly, Henry was roused from his sleep by thrashing movements and soft cries punctuated by pitiful wails and mumbling he could not quite make out. Turning toward the sound, it took him a moment to remember where he was and register that he was sharing Catherine's bed.

It was then he realized that the pitiful sounds that had awoken him were coming from his beloved wife.

Turning around fully her he tried to rouse her by calling her name and reaching gently for her nearest arm. When that had no effect he spoke louder and shook her more insistently. This caused her to sit straight up in bed, shuffle backwards so that she was practically crawling into the backboard and grabbing her ankles while mumbling even louder…loud enough for him to realize that she was speaking in Italian and not French.

Slowly sitting up he was about to try and rouse her once more when one of her ladies entered her chambers and all but commanded him to stop.

"Majesty! Do not touch her!"

Acknowledging that his last attempt had not gone well he heeded the request and simply watched as this strong, brave woman unsuccessfully fought off an unseen foe.

Moving to her side of the bed the ladies maid set a candle on the far side of Catherine's nightstand and began to sing to her. Slowly, painfully, her cries lessened and her hands released her ankles until she was instead cradling her legs while her head descended to rest on her knees. Her breathing was still labored, but slowing and becoming increasingly deeper as she became more aware of where she was, leaving the clutches of the nightmare behind.

Although this was not the first episode of Catherine's that he had seen, it had been a long time and he did not remember them being quite this intense.

The assisting lady poured a glass of water and left it within arms reach, then she moved to a nearby cabinet and removed two pills from a glass vile, setting them next to the glass.

Finding an unlit candle nearby the she lit the newly retrieved taper as she spoke softly to the Queen. "Majesty, I have set out your pills and a glass to refresh you. If you need anything else I am here, as is the King," she said as much for her benefit as for his.

Curtsying she made her way slowly to her own room where she fully intended to stay well awake until she knew the Queen had settled down again, just in case the King was in need of some…direction.

Just as she was about to move into her adjoining sleeping quarters, the King, who had apparently made it out of bed, came over to her almost startling her and asked, "Do you know what has caused this?"

Confused and a little concerned that he seemed unaware of the cause of his own wife's episodes the lady paused to consider what she should say. Choosing her words carefully she answered, "It is not my story to tell Majesty, but if a picture is worth a thousand words, than the scars that your wife carries on her body would tell a story that even Shakespeare dare not pen."

As she exited the room, Henry turned back to his wife just as she was returning the glass to the nightstand, having apparently taken the pills that had been laid out.

She returned the blankets over her legs, still sitting upright against pillows now propped behind her and was now rubbing cream on her hands.

Unsure what he should do, Henry opened his mouth and tried to find something to say. Coming up with nothing, he simply moved toward the bed, coming to a stop at the opposite side that his wife currently occupied and called her name hesitantly to catch her attention.

Almost as if he was not even there she repositioned the pillows, slowly slid down onto her back, drew up the covers and then turned on her side away from him before replying, "I will not break Henry, nor will I be offended if you decided to return to your rooms. I have been living alone with this for quite some time and need no assistance to recover."

Her words shot straight to his heart, though he was sure she was simply being factual, and did not have any malicious intent in her statement.

Deciding that he would not leave her alone with this any further, he climbed into the bed and laid down next to her, pulling the covers up he moved so that there were just a few inches between them…wanting to be close, even to hold her but uncertain of what her would be.

Catherine seemed to fall asleep relatively quickly and assumed the pills had something to do with that. He on the other hand found it quite difficult to drift off after the events of the night.

He considered the words of her lady and tried to think back to their many times of intimacy. While he considered himself a thorough lover, he remembered that they were often partially clothed during their times together and often at Catherine's request. He began to realize that it may not have been normal female anxiety over perceived imperfections in her body, but something far deeper.

Though he had asked previously about her episodes and she had only made vague references to her time in captivity, he assumed that she had simply been neglected with the nightmares stemming from normal childhood anxiety.

He knew she would not choose to discus this freely, or possibly even in the near future, but he decided that he wanted to find out the true cause of her distress, and do anything in his power to right whatever wrongs had been committed.

Temporarily satisfied the King was able to rest his mind enough to fall into a light sleep…briefly disturbed when several hours later his wife turned in her sleep and buried herself in the shelter of his chest. Gently he moved his arm to cradle her body and tuck her in more securely. When her only response was to mold herself to him before finally settling back to stillness. He found himself utterly relieved that at least some part of her trusted him enough to shelter her from the aftermath of her dream.

He thanked God then for the gift of this amazing woman who had remained steadfastly at his side, and for this new chance he had been given to be the husband that she deserved.


	13. And the Dawning of a New Day

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

After several hours, Henry had finally been able to fall into a more restful sleep until the rays of morning reached into her room to signal the beginning of the day…a day which he loathed to begin. They would both be pulled in different directions as their duties required and would remove her from his presence. While she was still in his arms he could provide a small measure of comfort and protection.

Moments later she began to stir, quietly at first then as she came back to full awareness her breathing deepened and she nuzzled into his chest, at least until she realized she was nuzzling a warm body and not her bed linens. At that point she froze for a moment before gracefully extraditing herself from his chest and sitting up.

Feeling a bit selfish for not leaving sooner and having her reorient to his presence this early after such a terrible night, Henry withdrew ever so slightly to give her more space.

Having fully righted herself, she sat forward on her bed with her knees gently bent and her arms resting on her legs. Eventually she broke the silence, though her words were soft enough that he almost missed it.

"Henry, I know you probably have questions about last night, but I am not ready to tell you anything more than I already have."

Not wanting to scare her off or upset her he stayed perfectly still and just listened.

"I am…you are…I have kept this from everyone for so long, I don't even know if I have the courage to tell you at all. I think I am beginning to trust you, but I still need time."

Trying to encourage her, but not make her feel smothered he simply placed a hand lightly on her back to let her know he was there for her.

"I love you Catherine, and each day we are together I long to be with you more, to know you more. I will be here to hear you when you are ready. Just remember that there is nothing you could say that would drive me away. When I was in captivity in Spain…there was very little I did not see or experience. No matter what I will never see you as any less than what I already know you to be…my strong and brave Caterina, my exotic and fiery Italian bride, and my life partner by choice…no longer just by obligation."

As he was speaking, tears began to roll down her face. Noticing this he sat up and moved along side of her, gently turning her chin so that he could see her. As he wiped away the tears that flowed he search her eyes for any sign of trepidation. When he found none he slowly moved closer and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Lingering just long enough to convey his deep affection for her but not long enough that she might feel obligated, he slowly withdrew and paused a moment before making his way out of her bed.

He went over to where the lady who had been with them last night was arranging her clothing for the day to ask that her breakfast be sent up and that all appointments the Queen did not feel up to keeping were to be cancelled, or handed over to him to complete.

Moving toward the door, he turned before he left, "please use the day as you please my love. I will take care of what needs to be done and come to check on you later. Let me be your shelter and give yourself the proper time to rest and recover."

Still feeling fatigued from the previous night, she nodded slightly in recognition holding on to her well practiced instinct of self preservation as she tried to still the churning emotions battering her soul. Even when he had left though, she continued to stare at the door until she could stand to stay in bed no longer.

Rising she walked out to the balcony and looked out across the gardens. Deciding to take him up on his offer, she took her breakfast in her room and donned an informal dress to take walk in the gardens and try and steady her spinning head.

As Henry went about his day he couldn't stop thinking about Catherine.

What had he missed all of these years?

How often did she deal with this?

Where were these scars her lady's maid had alluded to?

How could he even begin to help her with this?

Would she ever ever open up to him about this at all?

Questions churned in his head, only paying as much attention to his duties as was needed that day. He hoped to conclude everything as soon as possible and get back to his wife.

Once he had been informed that she had heeded his request he made sure that at least one of her ladies remained close throughout the day. She could yell at him later but he didn't want her to be left completely alone, and if he couldn't do it himself the least he could do was offer her support using the best resources he could offer.

Despite his desire to see her, by the time he had made it to her room after dinner he was informed that she had already retired for the night.

Hoping that she was simply aiming to get as much rest as she could before facing the next day he retreated from her rooms and ordered that regardless of how she chose to spend her day tomorrow, that breakfast be brought to her room and that she could direct them from there.

Catherine was in fact not yet asleep, and had heard her husband try to enter her room. She was torn between feeling embarrassed at having him see her like that and wanting to curl up in the comfort of his arms.

Despite his words, she did not feel brave. She felt weak and small, two words that she had been taught from a young age were not acceptable for a Medici.

She decided that until she knew howe own mind, or perhaps in truth her heart, she would not ask for his comfort nor would she further invite his attentions. She needed to feel like she could stand on her own two feet without looking back over her shoulder.

She needed to come to him as an equal, full and whole, strong and sure in her own right.

Catherine de Medici was never beholden to anyone.


	14. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

By the next day there was no sign from Catherine to indicate that anything had been amiss at all. Dressed, polished, and bustling through her schedule for the day, she was back in full force.

He was glad to see her feeling better, but he was still incredibly curious about what exactly had happened which caused her to retained such vivid memories form her childhood.

After a week without hearing another word on the matter Henry decided to try and push her along just a little. He knew this could backfire, but Catherine had never been one to freely share anything.

He had been making a point every night since witnessing her nightmare to stop by her rooms before he retired for the evening. They would usually exchanged a few polite words, but he left soon after bidding her goodnight.

Henry decided to invite her to a lunch he had prepared to inquire about her receptiveness to spending a whole evening alone with him. He had arranged for Mary and Francis to occupy the younger children for the evening with an adventure so they would not miss their parents' presence. Even when there was a party or gathering, Catherine always made a point of making an appearance during their evening meal and later to tuck them into bed. However, if all went well she wouldn't feel the need for either tonight.

She agreed hesitantly and so he did his best to tread gently with his preparations, but he was a man on a mission. This led him to enlisting the lady who had assisted Catherine during her nightmare to glean a bit more information. Coercing her into helping him, he used the good grace he had been earning of late to ascertain a few more specifics about her difficult nights to try and pry the information from his wife gently.

This could go very very badly, but he had to know.

Henry had planned a dinner in one of the secluded gardens, followed by a walk that let them to a meadow set a short distance from the Castle. There a carriage waited for their return trip, and held the contents of a small picnic with several desserts and sweet wines. He had also packed a blanket for them to recline on and look up at the stars.

It was early spring, but a warm enough night that they were comfortable without the need for heavy capes or furs.

As Henry unfolded the blankets and set about opening the food and drinks Catherine looked on with appreciation at his continued efforts to regain her affections. She had seen this enthusiasm many times over the years, just never applied to her, and rarely lasting this long for anyone else…at least not without a suitably attractive reason.

When he invited her to join him on the blanket her smile grew as she moved to join him, taking his hand and lowering herself to the ground.

They enjoyed the wine and the treats, regaining the rhythm of conversation that had begin to grow before her…event. She had to admit that she was pleased by how he had handled himself since, never pushing but staying near enough that she knew he cared.

After a particularly amusing statement on his end she found herself laughing freely and they both ended up collapsing back on the blanket side by side, her head resting on his shoulder as they stared up at the stars. After a moment Henry began pointing out different constellations and she eventually joined in. It was one of the pastimes from their youth that they had enjoyed in the weeks before their wedding and many months after.

He knew more than she did at the beginning, but she was never one to be bested by the simple acquisition of knowledge. Catherine soon became familiar with the patterns in the stars so that she could join him as an equal, and was even able to teach Henry a few herself.

Eventually she noticed that his gaze had left the stars and that he was staring at her alone. She felt her breath catch in her throat and for a moment she felt as if even time had stopped.

Knowing that look too well, she realized that his thoughts were no longer on the stars. One of his hands came up to caress her cheek, his eyes remaining fixed for a few more moments before he spoke.

"Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici, I would very much like to kiss you now."

So caught in the intensity of his gaze, she could only nod her ascent and watch him slowly rise up on one elbow to move his body over hers. When their lips were just a breaths width apart he paused before continuing, "tu sei la mia rosa, mio diletto, la mia vita, e io sono sempre la vostra."

She could have cried. The words spoken in her native tongue touched her so deeply that she couldn't have stopped the journey he had begun if wanted.

To try and decipher who began the kiss or who was currently leading whom would have been a lost cause. Henry had moved nearly on top of her, though his weight rested on his arms, while Catherine's hands moved to grasp his shirt and shoulder to anchor herself and hold him to herself. But eventually Henry began to lighten the kiss and draw away slightly so that they could both catch their breath. He also needed to gauge her reaction a bit more objectively before committing to continuing with his plan.

Save some very awkward moments in the beginning, they never had much trouble coming together physically. They were always equally matched when it came to their shared passions. She was his lioness, and when she began a hunt she always returned with a very satisfying prize.

He was almost hesitant to carry on with his plans, but for once he would not be satisfied with only claiming her body, without the rest of her as well.

Still propped on one elbow, his hands began to wander lightly, asking for nothing but the freedom to touch her as a man newly returned to the arms of his lover. Eventually though, he settled on her hip tracing the lines of an angular scar he now knew she bore underneath, gently, slowly, lovingly.

Her eyes remained dazed from their encounter and he dropped a few more light kisses before speaking again.

"You know without the stars and the constellations, it would be nearly impossible for sailors to navigate the vast spans of the oceans."

Moving his hand to trace another scar on her side, this one a curved arc than ran from nearly her front to back along a rib.

"They mark the way and tell stories of our history, of events that have happened which brought us to the very place and time in which we now reside."

Lost in his words, Catherine did not make the connection until his hand moved once again and trailed along a particularly jagged scar on her thigh. She had always worked especially hard to keep this one from him as the mark felt like an accusation, a blemish that blatantly reminded her of the past. As far as she knew, by the time his gaze got anywhere near it, he was usually far more distracted by other endeavors to notice…and as a result to wonder.

When he traced the exact pattern though of the mark she knew too well, she came to full realization of what his words were leading to and shoved him off of her before getting to her feet enraged.

"How dare you, Henry! You bring me out here and distract me with you words and you kisses, all the while desiring nothing more than to pry out my secrets and strip me bare about a past that does not concern you! Which you have not earned the right to know!"

"I'm just trying to understand, Catherine! Please just…" he tried to get up but her eyes flashed in such a way that he froze in place.

"No Henry," she said, her mere words enough to strike him dead. "I told you that I would tell you some day, but how can I ever trust you enough to tell you when you won't show me that you are willing to give me that time? You have proven once again that you are an immature, pleasure seeking child whose only concern is for your own desires and curiosity, and I am not amused!"

Finishing on a deadly note, she made to leave but turned back to him long enough for one final thought. "And if you aim dear husband was to bed me tonight, you'd better plan make other arrangements."

She turned to make her way back to the Castle so fast, he couldn't have grabbed her shadow if he had tried.

Defeated, Henry collapsed back on the blanket and he considered where his plans had gone so wrong.

He knew from the start that this was a risk, but he didn't think it would go quite this badly.

Now he didn't know if she wold even speak to him tomorrow.

Signing he moved to pack up the remains of the evening and return the carriage to the stables.

When he finally made it back inside the Castle, he walked through the halls and paused when he neared her rooms. Considering whether or not he should seek her out, he thought better of it. She would need to cool down and he would need a new plan, even to just get her back on speaking terms with him.

What a mess he had made.

_**Italian Translation: You are my rose, my beloved, my life, and I am forever yours_


	15. And then the Heart Speaks

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Exactly one week later Catherine lay awake as thoughts of that evening in the meadow churned in her head.

Despite Henry's efforts of late, they had again fallen into old and well practiced habits at the slightest hint of personal turmoil, and for the whole week she had completely ignored him unless it was absolutely necessary.

All of the children had noticed the strain and had wondered why their parents never came to see them together anymore.

One night Charles even came to her long after he should have been asleep. His nanny ran in after blethering apologies about his insistence but instead of scolding her, Catherine only dismissed the frantic woman.

Once Charles had climbed into her bed, he knelt next to her and asked, "Mother, why are you and father angry with each other again?"

The confusion and sincere concern on his face was enough to break her heart.

"Sometimes my love, mothers and fathers have a disagreement and need some time away from each other."

"But you and father still eat with us and play with us, you are not always apart, so have you stopped being angry? I thought it was a sin to be angry?"

"Well my love sometimes when a problem is big enough it takes a while to stop being angry. It is only a sin if what you are angry about is not actually a sin or if you never stop being angry about it." Pausing to hug him tightly to her she continued, "but it doesn't mean that either of us loves you any less."

"Well I hope you stop being angry soon, you are much more fun when you speak with each other and look at each other with silly happy smiles."

Smiling at the truth in his innocent words, Catherine hugged her son once more and took his words to heart. It wasn't just Mary and Francis that had noticed the shift in their parents, and seemed happy about the change.

That was the one thing that had even kept this…whatever this was alive since her abrupt exit following their tete a tete. Even though she had refused to see him, Henry continued to make time for their children and resolutely made sure to be at every family dinner over the past week.

But even as his affections towards the children touched her, a small voice inside of her which reminded her of how utterly doomed this relationship had always been. They were both too headstrong, too independent, too self sufficient to truly make this work. That night in the meadow was just one more example of what happened when Henry decided he needed answers, no matter the cost. She was a curiosity that needed to be satisfied, and yet…

The gentleness and consideration he had showed the night of her waking memory and into the following day was touching. Never pushing, never questioning, only listening.

Then for the week after Henry had continued to personally attend to her while also giving her space. Little gifts and consideration, much like the day he had left her all those notes, would appear throughout her day and even into the evening at times. Always with a clearly personal touch, but never in a way that she felt smothered. He had also made a point of taking time for their children, so much so that they had begun to ask after him when she would go to see them without their father. He had continued to make time for the children, each one according to their needs and interest. There were times when she would enter their rooms to find out that she had just missed him. This often garnered a mixture of disappointment and relief for her which left her confused and unsettled.

Finally during the week following his terrible plan he had respected her wishes and pulled back almost completely from her, but he had also clearly moved past the uncaring self centered child to which she had become accustomed. Something had definitely changed.

It had now been two weeks since they shared her bed and if she was truly being honest with herself, she had missed him. Even through they had only shared that one night, she was reminded of how much she missed that feeling, and how much she wanted it back.

Deciding that Henry had in fact done an admirable job of proving his commitment, she concluded that it was time to show him that she had been listening.

Fighting between them had become so commonplace that she hardly ever took notice of the volume that any conversation rose to anymore. It had become their way, and she decided that she would not let it destroy the budding renewal of their relationship that Henry had taken such pains to restore.

Freeing herself from the cocoon of blankets, and donning her dressing gown she padded across the room to the lit taper near her door. Picking it up she slowly opened the heavy doors that led out of her room and made her way to Henry's personal quarters.

Once there she nodded for the guards to open the doors and made her way in slowly.

Relieved at finding Henry sleeping alone, she let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. She wondered if that apprehension would ever go away, or if she would always be plagued by a fear of his inability to be faithful. Deciding that was not a question that need be answered tonight she padded over to the empty side of his bed and set the taper down. Gently lifting the covers, she slid into his bed working very hard not to jostle anything and wake him.

Blowing out the taper she wriggled further into his bed, resting her head and one arm on his chest, and drawing a leg over the swell of his thigh before settling in and eventually falling into a restful sleep.

-/-/-/-/-

Henry did not want to wake up.

He had spent the last week kicking himself for his poor judgement and did not want to face another day of Catherine's indifference.

Unfortunately the call of the new day, was louder than the voices that called him to return to his dreams. There he and his wife were not at odds and every morning he woke up to the sweet sound of her soft breaths…her soft warm breaths…

Why did he feel someone breathing on his chest, exactly where his wife should have been?

Not wanting to open his eyes to see what he feared, he tried to determine if his very persistent mistress…either of them had decided to surprise him with a visit. He knew that if he couldn't convince Catherine that it was not his idea that it would be the end of them for good.

Though the body currently draped across him own did not feel like either Diane or Kenna. In fact, the height and curves that made up this body felt an awful lot like Catherine.

Opening his eyes to determine for certain just how much trouble he was in, his fears were assuaged as locks of golden curls entered his vision, and not the dark locks of either mistress. Relieved to find that his temporarily re-estranged wife had come to him last night, he hoped this meant that she had forgiven him and was willing to continue working on their relationship.

When she began to stir, Henry waited with baited breath as Catherine's gaze eventually found his. Still somewhat asleep she stared up at him with doe eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision and her thoughts, "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"No my love, I am sorry for pushing you."

Shifting so that he had a better view of her he continued, "You told me that you would talk of your past when you were ready, and I didn't listen. Just a few weeks ago, I told you that I would be your strength and protector, and no sooner did I say that, I put my own desires ahead of your needs, again."

Closing her eyes for a moment and returning her head to his chest Catherine sighed as she considered her response. "Perhaps, but I also know you and how your curiosities can get the best of you. I guess it has just been so long since I have told anyone anything of my past when I was not under duress, that your prying struck me the wrong way."

The couple remained there for a few more moments in silence, absorbing the recently cleared air between them until duty forced them to rise and prepare for their day.

For once, however, such an unpleasant task seemed far less daunting as they faced it together.


	16. The Horse and His Rider

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

To further prove how she had noticed and appreciated Henry's efforts of late, Catherine had planned a joust in his honor. There also happened to be some visiting ambassadors from Eastern Europe for which they had few dealings due to the distance, but the visit merited some notice and provided reason enough to host the event.

She had also included small nuances that she specifically knew Henry would appreciate. During the feast there was an intermingling of traditional foods from all countries involved, and for France she had ordered some of Henry's favorites. Before the joust there was also a presentation of great military battles from each country, not against any presently represented of course, as Henry had always valued strength in arms, personally and as King. Finally the contest participants had the opportunity to show off their horsemanship preceding the joust, individually and in groups. This was both entertaining and informative as the riders were largely unknown to many in attendance and their artistry astride the beasts was a foretelling of what was to come.

Catherine had only told Henry that an athletic event was planned and so he was not slated to ride.

To observer the event, they sat side by side in the informal thrones that had been provided, which for once felt stifling because of the distance they created and not because of the title and responsibility they represented. They both longed to be nearer to the other than the arrangement allowed, and propriety prevented all but errant glances and the briefest of touches between them.

For the first several rounds of the joust, Henry was so surprised by the gesture that all he could do was hold his wife's hand and stare at her for as long as he felt he could get away with.

Recovering, he eventually began actively engaging as an audience member in the show and doing his best to prompt as much enjoyment for his wife as she had achieved in him through this gesture.

Then near the end, he had an idea…for what better way was there to impress a lady than by jousting in her honor?

Rising he called the nearest guard to send for his armor, lance, and horse. He then turned back to her with the biggest smile on his face as he relayed his intentions. Bowing enough to kiss her hand he whispered his true reasons for entering…for her ears only.

Henry had jousted on many occasions and so Catherine internal rolled her eyes at his impulsive antics but outwardly indulgently smiled and wished him luck.

It was decided that he would face the winner as he had entered so late. Besides as king it was quite fitting that he only be made to joust the winner…who likely wouldn't be for that very reason, but that was beside the point.

Catherine had lately taken to wearing ribbons that accentuated the longer hairstyles she chose to wear. As it was tradition for a rider to request the favor of his lady, current or prospective, should he remember to ask for one she would actually have one to offer. When he rode up to her in his full armor and did just that, she smiled indulgently and tied it to his lance herself.

Although their renewed affections had begun to create a stir throughout court, this was the most blatantly public claim that he had made of her in quite some time.

Before riding away he winked before nudging his horse onto its hind legs, followed by a turn on the spot. At this he was announced by the overseer of the joust and galloped toward his starting position before slowing down and trotting into place.

At first everything was going well, both men showing excellent form, but that changed during the final run that would decide the joust.

There must have been a snake in the grass because as they made their approach, his opponent's horse spooked and the lance slipped upwards, hitting Henry's he;met hard and knocking him clear off his saddle.

Catherine was on her feet in a minute, terrified that their recent reconciliation had been so cruelly cut short by the very joust that she had arranged.

A crowd of physicians, servants, and officials had amassed around the king and all she could do was watch in terror as they tried to determine the extent of his injuries. Not long after Henry was carried off by several strong men and it took all that Catherine had to not collapse in a pile of tears.

Once of her ladies appeared at her side and suggested that she return to the Castle so that she could be kept closely apprised of the King's condition. Catherine acknowledged the wisdom in her words and allowed herself to be led off, trying to maintain a neutral expression on the way.

Eventually a diagnosis was reached. Henry had been knocked unconscious by the fall, but though he had yet to regain consciousness he showed no other signs of further complications and so was expected to wake any moment. As a result of a defect in the helmet he was using, the faceplate had risen at the impact of the lance and left a nasty cut on his cheek, but otherwise he was virtually unharmed.

Catherine was assured that it looked worse than it really was, but the report only calmed Catherine's fears a small measure. She would only feel truly assured when he was able to do so himself.

She knew that head injuries could be serious, especially ones that prevented the patient from regaining consciousness for this long. Since arriving she had remained perched on a chair by his bed, but as evening approached she decided the distance she had maintained wasn't worth the facade of propriety, despite the semi-public nature of the room.

Slowly, carefully, she lifted the blankets covering him and climbed in next to his still form. She was careful not to jostle his head, but curled around him as best as she could in his current state.

She was not particularly tired, likely a result of the sheer quantity of adrenaline still coursing through her veins, and so she took advantage of the her proximity and began running her fingers lightly along the exposed portions of his skin. She knew that this would not normally wake him up form a deep sleep and so if he awoke as a result of her touch, he was not meant to be sleeping anymore.

As his shirt had been removed she had almost full access to his upper body. Now having nothing but time to refamiliarize herself with the expanse of his arms and chest she began to mentally catalogue the marks that marred his skin.

Aside from bruises he had acquired today, there were also quite a number of old scars that remained from days past. Some she knew from the various battles, campaigns, and hunting accidents he had endured since their union, but there were several that she did not.

Comparatively, most of her own scars were smooth and not puckered like his, though she also knew they both carried many scars that were not visible to the eye.

He had never shared much about his captivity in Spain and she had never asked.

Initially this was out of politeness, then because the distance that they had created kept her from feeling close enough to him to even broach the subject.

She did not want to pry like he had but with their renewed commitment, and such a visible reminder of his own past, her curiosity about what he had endured had also been renewed. Like him she wanted to know all of him, even his pain. Would he ever offer to tell her? She wasn't sure, but it was once of the few pieces of Henry that she had never been privy.

Deciding that it was a question best left for another day, she gently laid her head down and tried to allow herself to relax.

She eventually succeeded, falling into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of errant lances and of Henry being taken from her. If she was not so used to unpleasant nights it would have been much worse to wake from such dreams, only to find him still unconscious at her side. As it was though, waking up and being able to hold him close did wonders for her ability to return to consciousness with barely a start before the reality of what had taken place returned.

And as uncertain as she felt, he was still alive and that was enough…it had to be.


	17. Questions upon Questions

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Pain.

Heat.

Henry knew of only two things at the moment.

One of which was most unpleasant, one of which he could live with depending on the reason.

He knew his head hurt, and that he couldn't quite recall why.

He tried to remember the reason and realized that he was having a difficult time focusing enough to do so. Becoming worried he tried to open his eyes and at least determine where he was but found that difficult as well.

As his concern and confusion grew, his movements also became erratic as he frantically tried to make sense of what was going on.

Suddenly the heat moved and he distinctly felt a hand on his chest as well as a voice he knew very well, instructing him to calm down, and that he was safe.

At least knowing that he was not alone he was able to relax a little and focus enough to find the body attached to the hand and crack his eyes open a little. His efforts were rewarded with a very blurry, very worried Catherine coming into view.

Knowing that she was there watching over him calmed him further and he tried to draw her close, but the realization that he was a awake had caused her to sit up and call out for someone to retrieve the physicians.

She attempted to pull away further to give the physicians room, but he did not want to lose his only lifeline and so he found one of her wrists and held on with all the strength he possessed.

The result was a pause in her retreat from his immediate vicinity, followed by a momentary return as she explained that she needed to give the physicians room to look over him but that she wouldn't be far.

Having expended all of his his energy grabbing her the first time he had nothing left to stop her from removing herself from his grasp, but once the physicians were done with their examinations she was right back at his side.

Having her care for him felt wonderful. Although his memory of recent events was still fuzzy, her current ministrations reminded him of early in their marriage when he had returned from hunting a little worse for wear. She had tutted over him for days, worrying for him. Catherine never did anything in halves and so when she worried and fretted, if let you know she was doing so, she was never far and always tried to preemptively meet any needs you might have.

This particular degree of tutting meant that he had given her quite a scare, and though he was not opposed to her caring for him he felt badly for worrying her.

Eventually everything calmed down again and he and Catherine were once again left alone. Sitting on the side of his bed, she had been stroking this arm for some time and he had begun to doze off.

Cupping his face Catherine only encouraged him to give in to his body's desire for rest so that he would further heal.

As it happened he couldn't have argued if he had tried, but just before he fell fully asleep he felt the faint brush of her lips on his own, followed by her quiet words, "sleep now my love, and return to me whole."

When Henry next woke up he did not find Catherine but Mary, sitting in a chair next to his bed and reading a book as she waited.

Breathing deeply to try pull himself more quickly into wakefulness he tried to sit up and failed. Groaning he instead rolled to his side and propped himself on an elbow despite Mary's protestations.

When he had first tried to move, she jumped up from her chair and tried to encourage him to remain lying on his back. When he continued to struggle, she simply shook her head and tried to support him as best as she could until he was settled into a semi-upright position.

"Where is Catherine?"

Smiling at his continued interest and concern for his wife Mary answered, "updating and pacifying the Nobles. You gave everyone quite a scare and they needed a bit of reassurance of your continued health."

Grunting at the truth in her words he continued, "and how has she been doing Mary?"

Humming to herself to acknowledge the known truth behind a question she is fairly certain he already knows the answer, she indulges him anyway, "Worried. She has spent every moment she is not needed elsewhere by your side and is starting to drive the physicians mad with her inquiries. Francis and I have taken to looking after the other children in her absence, although she does ask after them often as well."

Mary paused to consider her next words. She had been privy to much of the King's recent intentions toward Catherine and had seen him follow through with said intentions honorably. She also knew that Francis had borderline threatened his father should he hurt his mother again. Mary also wanted to defend her mother in-law, although that thought still seem confounding sometimes, but not in the same tenor as Francis.

"Your majesty, her worry stems from her love for you…both the fire that you have recently rekindled and the long lasting affection that she developed for you when you were both young." Looking squarely into his eyes, she finished her plea with a simple request, "Please don't hurt her again."

Staring at the Scottish girl who he had known as a child, and who he knew had grown much over the last year, Henry sighed and answered in the only way he knew how, "yes I know, and I intend never to do so…again."

Smiling at his words, Mary turned when she heard someone approach, and her smile grew when she Catherine moved swiftly but not hurriedly into the room, thanking Mary for waiting with her injured husband and continuing on to his side.

"I will leave you to the tender mercies of your wife, King Henry," and bowing to both of them she left to find Francis who last she had seen was being overrun by his energetic younger siblings, a state which she could not imagine had improved much in her absence.

Paying no attention to Mary's departure, Catherine gave Henry her own once over before finally settling down at his side, relatively satisfied that he was still improving.

She has spent the last hour reassuring the Nobles and Henry's advisors that he was fine. It was a tedious task on a normal day, but when they had yet to see him and she herself cared so little about catering to, or even seeing them…she was just glad that it was done and was reasonably sure they were sufficiently satisfied.

While she was examining him he had flopped back down on his back as his chat with Mary had exceeded what little energy he possessed since his fall.

He had begun to remember most of what had happened, which also pleased the physicians, and found it ironic that even this was typical of his and Catherine's relationship…one step forward and two steps back.

As soon as he had gone and started to fix things, he'd fallen and worried her.

Then again, there was nothing that could be done about that now, so there was little use dwelling on something that could not presently be changed.

"Henry," Catherine called his name to bring him back from his thoughts. "I would like you to consider moving into my rooms, at least temporarily…until you are back on your feet and freed from the restrictions the physicians have placed on you.

Smiling at the invitation he was not thrilled about needing to be further fussed over, but he was glad to be receiving such consideration from his wife…to be invited into her own sanctuary. She wanted him close enough that she didn't even have to walk the short distance that separated their quarters, but to offer her rooms as a haven for his recovery.

"Of course darling, if it makes you feel better I will move into your rooms, at least until I have healed…and perhaps," but he never had the chance to finish his statement as one of the physicians chose that moment to enter and check on him.

It was just as well as he didn't think he could finish that statement the way be wanted to anyway, at least not yet.

Catherine smiled, still looking at him as she listened to the physician, and knowing what he was thinking. She knew by now that he genuinely meant well when it came to her or more specifically them. She wanted to answer his unfinished question in the affirmative, but a quiet voice was still telling her to wait.

Wait until when, she was unsure…but to wait none the less.


	18. A Watched Pot Never Boils

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Eventually Catherine received permission from the physicians to move Henry to her rooms. With Bash and Francis nearby to help him if he needed it, he walked to Catherine's rooms but nearly collapsed once he made it to her bed.

Fussing over him even more than she had in the infirmary, Catherine made sure that he was comfortable, that he had food and drink readily available if he so desired it, and that the curtains were drawn so that no light fell directly on him should he wish to sleep. Although it was bordering on aggravating as he had never liked such attention, he knew Catherine needed to do this for her own peace of mind. He also knew that prior to a few months ago, she would never have gone this far out of her way and so by that reasoning alone he was grateful.

The children all came to see him that night, clearly having been instructed that they were not to be loud or excitable. The littlest ones were carried by Francis and Mary, while those that could get up on his bed without jostling him were allowed to perch on the very edge.

If asked he could not have given a truthful answer as to what warmed him more, the recent closeness with his wife or with his children…he supposed that was a good thing.

After chatting for just a few minutes he already began to show signs of fatigue and so Catherine shooed them all out and helped him get settled for the night.

Once done Catherine also readied herself to retire, but she seemed hesitant to actually climb into her own bed with him in it. She had occupied herself with menial tasks for several minutes before Henry realized what she was doing, and the most likely reason for it.

Since that first night after his injury she had not slept along side of him. He realized that once she was no longer worried about his survival, her concern had shifted to not wanting to hurt him further, like she might unknowingly in her sleep. Even if he thought she might accidentally hurt him though, he wanted her near and so he called her over from shuffling some papers around her desk and pointedly asked her to join him.

"I will, in a moment Henry, I just have to…"

"…stop worrying over whether or not you might hurt me and ease what little pain I still have with the comfort of your touch? Yes, I accept the offer of your presence at my side, my lovely wife."

He purposely interrupted her, hoping that his forwardness would not be taken poorly, but knowing that when it came to Catherine and her worrying that she was rarely coaxed out of it through simple cajoling.

Nodding once, she did as he asked and returned the papers to her desk before walking to the opposite side of her bed.

For a moment Henry had a flashback to the night that he had seen her so vulnerable in this very bed and wondered at how far they had come. He couldn't remember a time in the last twenty years that they had been so open with each other, though he knew not all of the openness was a conscious choice by either of them, but that was beside the point.

Gingerly climbing in, Catherine did not approach him at first, but kept a respectable distance as she was likely still worried about hurting him. He, however, wanted none of it as he to sorely missed her and their closeness which had been temporarily diverted as of late. As she allowed herself to inch closer he grew impatient and reached out to draw her bodily to his side. The both grunted at the contact, him in pain, her in surprise and annoyance at his rashness, but he held her in place and she eventually gave in and relaxed into the embrace.

They both fell asleep relatively quickly that night, each exhausted from recent events. Although Henry could have done without his fall, he could not say that he was sorry if it meant that Catherine was willingly allowing herself to be this close to him.

He suspected that it might take such a catalyst for her to willing come to him so unguarded, and especially this quickly. Indeed he could live with the discomfort of the physical pain much easier than the discomfort of the still awkward distance that remained between he and his beloved wife…he would not be complaining any time soon for the events of the last few days, or at least not for the results they had merited.

-/-/-/-/-

Over the next several days Henry healed nicely and gladly accepted Catherine's continued invitation to take up temporary residence in her bed.

Once he was well on the road to recovery, however, she was compelled to spend much of her time away from him as she now needed to handle the responsibility of running the country for both of them. Throughout the day though, both she and the children would stop by to to check on him, visits he gladly accepted as the short leash he was kept on by the physicians would otherwise have driven him mad.

He had even taken up reading the Scriptures again from the copy that Catherine kept in her rooms. He had become so engulfed in winning back his wife that he had taken a temporary reprieve from his studies of the Holy Book, but now he had ample time and reading was one of the few activities listed as 'approved'.

Interestingly, he found that reading the words from Catherine's seemed to sooth him, whereas reading from his own copy often had the opposite effect.

Deciding that it must have been her presence imbued into the pages he happily continued. He even took to praying through the list that she kept on the inside of the front cover for their children, as well as for the writer herself.

At night they continued their pattern of her joining him once she had set aside the entanglements of the day, a little less hesitantly each night.

Unfortunately for a variety of reasons, neither of them tended to stay asleep for the whole night. There were several times that Henry woke up to her lightly running her fingers along the planes of his body and wanted so badly to respond in kind. Unfortunately he did not think that Catherine was yet ready for such intimacy, or even that his body was in any condition to take on such a task.

Neither were known for their…gentleness with each other.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, he was brought back to the present and a reasonably awake Catherine doing funny things to his insides with her talented fingers. He generally preferred to sleep without much on, although he made sure to keep his lower body covered in deference to Catherine, so his upper body was usually bare. After several semi-sleepless nights, he eventually realized that Catherine had taken to finding his scars from days past and tracing their pathways along his skin…much like he had done with hers.

It was then that he realized what he might do to further garner her trust in him, and z willingness to share about her own past.

He had never shared with her what he went through in Spain. It was so wrapped up in the conflicting feelings he still held about his father that he had long ago buried it, intending to never let it see the light of day.

He and Diane had never even discussed it, for contrary to Catherine she only invited him to share as he chose, never pushing, and never demanding.

Well except for…never mind.

After the first night of waking to find out about Catherine's ritual, whenever he would wake to find her awake already he would feign continued sleep so as not to disturb her. Her touch was soothing, to his body and his soul, and the unguarded moments were precious to him.

He decided that once he worked up the courage he would tell her of his time in captivity. He didn't have much else to give, and he hoped this would cement her trust in his sincerity about them.


	19. Old Wounds that Ache in the Rain

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Several weeks passed before Henry was presented with an opportunity to discuss his past with Catherine.

He had fully recovered from his accident and on an unusually slow day he spontaneously invited Catherine for a late afternoon stroll before they were due to for dinner. Only their immediate family would be in attendance and so there were no plans to finalize or important visitors to impress.

Strolling to the far side of the lake, a log had fallen in an otherwise picturesque spot, and Henry suggested that they rest for a moment before heading back to the Castle.

Once they were both settled he realized that this was as good a moment as any to share with her of his past. He began by asking Catherine what she knew about his tim held captive in Spain.

Initially startled by the seemingly out to the blue question, Catherine looked at him for a moment puzzled but finally responded, "Not much Henry, why?"

Humming at her response he gently enfolded one of her hands in his and persevered with his intended goal.

"When I was eight years old I and my older brother were taken to Spain as a part of a prisoner exchange…the two of us for my father. We knew nothing except that my mother seemed especially emotional before we left and that we barely saw the back of my father's head before he was taken to our boat and we were taken in another direction. We were ushered into the back of a cart, chained and instructed to sit down as it began moving, taking us to our home of the next three years.

"Later that night the King came to see us. He was not unkind as such and he explained what was going on. He was however, trying to scare us and not reassure us, possibly even to poison us against out father for all I know. His orders were that we were not to be treated too harshly, but that we were to work and not receive any special treatment."

"The work was reasonable for our size and stature. Because we were young boys they mostly had us carrying loads, although our punishment for slipping or dropping something was less than pleasant. We would also receive occasional beatings when the King or the soldiers became especially unhappy…some of my more artistic scars are from those times."

Henry took a deep breath before continuing, "but our main job, when not enlisted in other work, was as whipping boys especially for new or political prisoners who were not yet jaded to the horrors that life can offer, even to children."

Chuckling to himself he broke form the narrative to add in, "Have you ever noticed how getting slapped rarely bothers me beyond the initial sting?"

Ashamed at the memories some of her less kind ministrations toward him over the years must have brought back, she tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her.

"Catherine," he began gently turning her chin toward him when she refused to meet her eyes. "I am not angry, and I share this only to show you that I want us to be together in all things, in all ways."

She nodded her head once in acceptance, and he dropped his hand from her chin to continue.

"Eventually the war between Spain and France was over and we were returned, but while I was returned to my country of birth, whatever love my father may have had once for us was never seen again. Maybe he felt guilty, maybe he felt he had failed us, maybe he felt nothing at all…I will never know. All I do know is that the only affection I ever felt after that until you were brought into my life was from Diane."

Sighing and closing his eyes for a moment, this time it was he that tried to pull away and Catherine's turn to hang on.

"She became my mother and my father, though she was always more mother than father. It's why I turned to her several years later." Facing her to try and make her understand, "Catherine I did not turn to her to hurt you, I loved you but couldn't find you through all of the worrying and fretting over an heir. And then…well you know the rest."

"I know later I used Diane and others unkindly, callously because I felt hurt and rejected and I am sorry."

Not wanting him to become more melancholy than he already was she replied, "Henry, we have both made mistakes that led us to where we are now, but where we are at this moment is nowhere near we were several moths ago. I have forgiven you, and I hope you have forgiven my for my efforts to outwit you when I wanted to make a point."

"I know my love and I have, a hundred times I have." A half smile found its way onto his face before he continued, "I also know you have been curious about my scars lately, I must admit that I have been at times pretending to sleep when I am not and have felt your touches."

A matching smile made it's way to her face before she answered, "I know husband. I have had enough experience with children pretending to be asleep that I recognize the signs easily enough."

With a low laugh he released her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her close. She in response signed and wrapped her own arm around his back, reaching for his unoccupied hand with her own and laying her head down on his shoulder.

What a pair they made. Both injured when they were young, forced into the realms of political intrigue as teenagers, and now doing their best to hold a country and their own family together, often it seemed by sheer force of will.

She began to reminisce over the time they had lost, at odds at each other for so many years, but then though better of it. He though about how lucky he was to be given a second chance, to find love in someone who truly understood him. In both cases however, there was no sense in bemoaning a past that could not be changed any more than an uncertain future.

They sat there for a while longer before rising to return before the children sent search parties out for them.

At dinner they were both subdued, but kept the conversation light enough that only the three oldest children noticed a difference. They made sure to reassure them all before parting a little earlier than usual to retire for the evening.

Catherine personally asked Mary and Francis to look in on the young ones before bed as they would be otherwise occupied tonight.

Henry felt a twinge of regret for not taking the extra time to spend with the children, but was grateful for her thoughtfulness. He was still melancholy form their discussion and was not sure he was quite ready to keep up with their youth and innocence.

-/-/-/-/-

Although Henry no longer needed to stay in Catherine's rooms he followed her in and she made no move to protest. They had been holding hands walking back from dinner and he took just a moment to pause at her door, wanting her full approval and not just her pity. He also did not want to seem presumptive like he would have in the past, but she didn't even hesitate for a moment.

They then went on to conduct their nightly routines, now a well practiced pattern after almost a week of sharing the same quarters. Henry finished before Catherine and sat heavily on his side of the bed, legs still dangling over the side. When Catherine moved to get in as well she paused for a moment as she observed her husband in his current state.

Shoulders slumped and head resting in one hand, he looked…tired.

Eventually she climbed in, but instead of laying down like usual she shuffled over and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around and draping her body over him as best as she could from behind.

She couldn't ease the pain of memory, but she knew that for such a tactile man, her touch would be even more comforting than any words, even the small amount that she was able to offer.

Nudging him to lie down she urged him on his back, and when he was settled she kissed him on the lips, lingering enough to convey her affection and her desire to take away what pain she could. She knew it would never her enough, that his scars and his past would haunt him like they still haunted her, but she could help…a little.

Humming a lullaby like she would for one of the children, she folded herself into his form and held him softly, occasionally brushing her fingers over one of his scars.

He had trusted her with one of the greatest pains from his past, and she would not forget it.


	20. Regrets and Confessions

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The late-spring festival was upon them and the whole Castle was excited.

Servants were bustling as they finished their assigned tasks in preparation for the holiday, Nobel ladies were rushing about to make sure their gowns were ready in time, and Mary and Francis were away leaving the ritual sailing of the miniature boats to the tender care of Catherine and Henry.

The last time this year Catherine was conspiring to get her son to marry Olivia, and Henry was well on his way toward charming Kenna into his bed. Catherine shuddered at the thought, but kept her chin held high as the tides had indeed changed.

She and Henry were…mending. They had taken to sleeping on one another's room, usually based on whoever was working latest that night, and had begin to share more public signs of affection. Nothing improper for their positions, but enough that others had begun to notice the shift in their relationship.

She had begin to laugh again, and though he would periodically go through bouts of moodiness and talking to himself, he seemed less burdened of late.

As the sat next to each other, writing out their regrets, Henry tried to peek over at hers and she playfully scolded him for his efforts. "It is nothing we have not already discussed husband, and you would do well to keep your eyes on your own slip or you will have to begin again." Indicating downward she drew his attention to the wandering quill grasped carelessly in his hand as it had drifted off of the paper and onto the wooden desk, leaving quite the smudge over his barely legible words.

"Somehow I doubt the fish will mind, wife," he responded, matching her playful tone as he finished writing his regret and tied it onto his boat.

Reaching over to help her secure hers, their fingers brushed and they both smiled in response. This had been a long time in the making and they were both still enamored with the newness of their reconciliation.

After standing to head down to the lake, Henry helped Catherine out of her chair and they made their way down to the lake, arm in arm.

They knew how much of a stir they head created these last few weeks. and were not repentant in the least. Catherine had not even needed her ladies to alert her to the hush that would fall over the rooms and corridors in their wake.

They had even begun sitting together at formal functions, and would just take extra care to see and speak with everyone they needed to throughout the evening instead of simply dividing and conquering at the dinner table. She also received quite a bit of amusement as women continued to approach her husband with…alternative propositions, and he continued to brush them off without a second though.

She knew the effects of a woman scorned, but appreciated that for once she was not the one on the giving end of it.

As gracefully as she could manage while bound by a corset, she bent down to release her boat. Henry was already kneeling and grasped her free hand to help keep her balance. They let their boats go at the same time, and to her surprise and pleasure their boats sailed side by side down the middle of the lake and then drifted off together on a curve.

Rising, she turned to Henry with a smile on her face and squeezed the hand that still held hers. He released her hand only to offer his arm and they walked back to the main festivities together.

Later, Catherine and Henry sat together in her sitting room as their children put a show on for them.

There were dragons, and princesses, and knights in shining armor. The display ended with a joust from which the underdog prince won the heart of his princess. The couple then danced merrily around until they lost their balance and fell to the floor laughing.

Catherine and Henry both applauded energetically and called all of the children over for hugs, and kisses, and more congratulations.

Mary and Francis had returned around mid evening, apparently having planed this some weeks in advance. They along with Claude began to reorder the room and eventually called over the younger children's nannies sending them all off to get ready for bed.

When they older children also moved to leave, Catherine walked them to the door and asked Francis if he and Mary would check in on the younger ones before bed as she and his father had something to discuss.

Francis nodded solemnly hugging his mother warmly before escorting Mary out of the room. Claude was already on her way to back her chambers.

Dismissing her ladies for the evening, Catherine offered her hand to Henry to indicate that he should join her. She nudged him in the direction of the drawer where he taken to keeping his nightclothes and suggested that he change into his evening attire.

Looking at her warily to try and decipher the reason for her sudden change of mood, Henry paused for a moment before turning to comply while she sat down at her vanity and began to prepare herself for bed.

Completing his task, Henry returned to her line of vision through the mirror as Catherine finished removing her make-up. She eventually found his eyes and smiled, though it was a smile of timid reassurance, not of joy.

Rising from her seat, she asked him to help with the cords and fastenings of her dress and he obliged without complaint.

Once she was freed from the confining garments of her day attire, she removed herself to behind her changing screen to don her nightwear. Although they had grown considerably closer over these last weeks, the last thing she needed on Henry's mind tonight was her body. Returning to the vanity she began removing the pins from her hair.

"Catherine, allow me," Henry offered, placing his hands over hers to still them.

Withdrawing her hands she instead planted them on the edge of her bench, tension radiated up and down her arms. She knew she would need every ounce of strength to get through what she had planned for tonight, and she had to remain calm or she might not have the necessary resolve.

Staring at him through the mirror, she watched him closely as he worked to free her hair form its confines. He looked older, but in many way s softer and gentler than the man she had married. They had both hardened over the years to the ways of politics and matters of state, but those same years and experiences had also taken their toll. They were nowhere near the same people as the fourteen year old children who had made their vows so many years ago.

Finishing his task, Henry set the pins on her vanity, before moving back to his original spot and gently laying his hands on her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and closed a hand over one of his before rising and leading them to the corner of her bed by their still linked hands. She nudged him toward the other side of the bed and they both climbed in on their respective sides and settled in.

Still sitting up, Henry remained silent and waited for his wife to speak. He thought he knew what she intended to talk about, but would not make the same mistake twice by trying to force her hand. He could be an idiot at times, but even he knew when not to say a word.


	21. The Hour of the Wolf

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Staring straight ahead, Catherine began to recount memories long buried…

"You know that I was also held captive beginning when I was eight years old. I had already lived in a convent for three years after being orphaned by my parents and the few family members that actually cared. Most of the nuns there were kind or indifferent, a few were…they did not appreciate my family's influence, or at least the privileges I received through them. When the solders came their dispositions did not change much, but they became much more protective of me."

"Soon after my twelfth birthday one of the solders noticed that I no longer had the body of a child, and decided to taunt me. At one point he got very close, though nothing strictly improper…then his comrades wandered in. They were very loud, nearly drunk, and when they saw him towering over me decided he had a good idea and they each wanted their turn. At first they simply held me down and took what they wanted. I think they enjoyed watching me struggle as I was still constrained by my corset. They laughed at me…they laughed and they didn't care how much their…how much they…" She became absolutely still, eyes fixed on an unseen sight.

Finally taking a shuddering breath she continued, "They were destroying me from the inside out, without a second thought. They called it revenge for the many wrongs committed by my family…but to take that so callously from a child." Her voice quieted to almost a whisper as she spoke, "it's the sound of their cruel, sickening laughter is that haunts me still."

After a moment she returned to her narrative. "Eventually they began cutting my clothes off, leaving marks everywhere. Then nuns later found my curled up in a corner and crying. I never let the soldiers see me cry, but by the time they got bored and left I had nothing left in me to stop the tears from flowing."

"The nuns cared for me that night, all of them. They even excused me the next few days from my responsibilities saying that I was ill and unable to help. Once I did return to my normal duties and the stares and taunting returned. As far as I know they kept the secret of their new plaything amongst themselves as I was never approached by anyone else from the garrison."

Closing her eyes as feelings from more than two decades ago washed over her in waves. "We had been praying for almost four years for my Uncle to send his men and free us from the siege, but his soldiers were not there, and these were."

Pausing to take a breath and order her thoughts, she continued, "I chose to stop waiting for rescue and save myself with what precious I had left. They had taken my virtue and my freedom, but not my mind, and not my will. I decided to offer a more…willing experience in exchange for gentler handling and better treatment. It continued on until I was rescued by my uncles forces over six months later."

Shame nearly overwhelming her, she forced herself to continue, knowing that if she didn't finish now, she might never have the courage again.

"Not long after I had been rescued I was informed that I would travel here and be offered as your wife. I had known as soon as I was freed from the convent that I would never be able to tell another soul about what had taken place. I buried it deep enough that it only came out at night. Aside from you I have only told Nostradamus, his father, and thanks to Count Vincent and his men, Mary…though I did not so much tell her as decline to refute a very astute deduction on her part."

Speechless, Henry had watched her recount her story as plainly as if she was recounting a historical event, not a personal trauma. Not knowing what else to do he listened quietly throughout her tale.

Once she had finished he slowly moved closer to her, placed his hand on hers and said, "I love you. I love your strength and your courage. I hate what they did to you, but I love the woman that the actions of those terrible men helped to forge." Raising his hand to turn her chin ever so slightly, he made sure to catch her eye before continuing. "You are my Duchessina…my beautiful, feisty Italian bride, and my beloved wife. Nothing you could ever tell me will change that, especially when you tell me that you did what you needed to survive and eventually to become mine."

Tears began to stream down her face at his words. Both from relief and from the years of rage and pain that had been locked away so tightly. As she collapsed into herself, finally sobbing for the loss and the pain she endured, he gathered her to himself and held her close.

Eventually she fell asleep, still cradled in his arms. He motioned for her lady in waiting to arrange the bed so that he could continue to hold her, but recline enough to try and get some rest himself. He was sure they would both be a little stiff the next morning, but it was a state he could live with…especially if it meant holding his sweet wife close, and at least for the moment, safe.

His final instruction was to keep several tapers lit near her bed, and to put a few extra logs on the fire. He also ordered that her pills and a glass of water be put out and within easy reach in case her sleep was haunted again by the memories now so fresh in her mind. He would of course be there if she woke, but he wanted to have everything at the ready if they were to surface.

Taking a moment to kiss her forehead and stroke her cheek for his own peace of mind, he eventually settled into a restless waking sleep before finally giving up as the sun began to make its appearance. He watched it stream through her windows and thought about the night's events.

He certainly had a greater understanding of his wife now as she had revealed one more piece of her eternally complex puzzle. He almost wished that she had kept it from him…but no, it was long since time they shared this instead of her having to live with this alone.

He could not even imagine what it was like to hold onto a secret like this for so long, especially one which prompted such feelings of fear and disgrace over a situation over which she had no control.

Knowing that she would be waking soon, he relaxed into the silent stillness of the morning, giving her as much time as she would permit to just rest. If he was sure of one thing it was that especially after the confession of last night she would certainly make every effort to be "all guns blazing" today, even though she should really give herself time to recover.

He could order her to slow down, but that would likely only annoy her. No he would simply do his best to help protect her from herself and be ready to catch her if she fell.

In fact, he was surprised that she had not yet awoken.

Her ladies had already begun coming in to begin preparations for the day and while he had waved then in to complete their assigned tasks, he had no intention of waking her prematurely.

Unfortunately it was not long before she shifted in her sleep and her body became tense, freezing for just a moment while she found her bearings.

"Henry?"


	22. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

"Yes Catherine, I'm right here."

"Your stayed with me?" She inquired in a timid voice tinged with disbelief.

"Yes, my love. I stayed with you because there is no place I would rather be," he confirmed, hoping that despite her protestations, if he said it enough times she might eventually believe him.

Catherine was dead silent for several moments before she slowly unfolded herself from his arms, sat up with her weight wresting on one arm, and stared at him with eyes that were searching his own for something…

He stayed where he was, not wanting to scare or disturb her, but not breaking eye contact either. Eventually she laid back down and wrapped herself around him once again, one hand resting with splayed fingers on his chest.

The one piece of jewelry that she had not removed last night was the ring he had given her several weeks prior. It now glittered on his chest as the sun caught the facets of each of the gems in turn. They both stared at it, transfixed.

She turned the ring almost imperceptibly so it caught the light even more,"And you meant what you said…about this?"

"Yes Catherine, with all my heart I meant every word."

Pausing for just a moment, her next question came out even quieter than the first.

"Why?"

The question gave him pause. Why? It was something that had never entered his mind, why what? Why had he decided to pursue her again? He thought he's answered that…they were good together, and he had simply forgotten that. Why did he love her? Well he had never truly stopped, his convictions for her simply got lost in all the years of distance and fighting. Why…

"Why do you even care?" she finally filled in, voicing the question that she had been pondering in silence since he challenged her all those weeks ago.

Circling his arms around her so that she wasn't scared away by his continued silence he considered the question before answering.

"Because you are without equal Catherine, and I've been a fool all these years to have you and not be with you in the way that I could."

Silent tears began streaming down her face and the dam of feelings she had kept locked inside all these years broke through.

Henry sighed, "Oh Catherine," he sat up fully and gathered her in his arms as she fell apart. To be her shelter through the storm and provide what little protection he could.

He knew this time the tears were his fault, and he needed to make up for them…somehow.

He didn't know how, but he would come up with something, some way to mend her broken heart, which he had so carelessly handled in the past.

Exhausting herself from the onslaught, Catherine dozed off for a short while still cradled against Henry's chest. He called over one of her ladies and asked her to go tell one of his advisors to cancel all of his meetings for the day, then to do the same for Catherine.

She may not be happy with him, but they both needed some time to finish sorting this through.

She woke not long after, quietly at first but as soon as she saw the height the sun had risen in the sky she sat straight up in bed and turned to him frantically.

"Henry, why did you allow me to sleep that long?! We both have meetings we must get to…a few tears should not be the reasoning for setting aside our duties, you know this!"

Turning away from him and hurrying to get out of bed, Henry gently grabbed her arm to catch her attention."Catherine," he pausing, waiting for her to turn toward him, though she did not look pleased. "Was there anything you needed to do today, that could not be postponed?"

Pausing to think for a moment, she deflated a little at his logic and replied, "No, I suppose not."

"Then you have properly scolded me for being such a derelict, and you are welcome to meet out my punishment if you so desire" he finished, half trying to lighten the mood, half wanting her to punish him for his indiscretion.

Catherine was nothing if not creative, but he was relatively sure he had won her over to the idea of playing hooky for the day.

Huffing she pulled her arm free and continued to rise from the bed she replied, "I will consider it husband."

Watching her walk to the base of her bed Henry was not quite sure what he should do. For once since this had begun he had no plans in place…he could never have predicted if or when Catherine would open up to him like that. After Catherine had relieved herself he waited for her to walk away so that he could do the same, and then decided to simply wait on her.

She informed him that she would be taking a bath and that he could return to his rooms or call for some clothes to be brought to him. After they had started sleeping together again, Catherine had a partition added around the bathing tubs in both of their rooms. She of course had referenced his wandering eyes and notorious libido, but he knew that she had always enjoyed their encounters as much as he. He had seen how affected she had been from their encounter during her bath, but also knew how closely she held to her sense of self respect.

Deciding that he did not want to leave her alone, even for a moment he took his turn and then sent one of her ladies on to retrieve a change of clothes and a tray of breakfast for the two of them.

While he waited he moved slowly about her room, taking in the details he had missed over the years. Pieces of art and other small gifts, presumably from the children. He could pick out trinkets that she had chosen for herself easily. Though she like fine jewelry and clothes, she was more sentimental than extravagant. Dried flowers, scraps of cloth, and even locks of her children's hair that he knew she was stored away somewhere. All carefully placed so that you wouldn't even notice them amongst the rest of her decor.

Turning as a maid entered with the requested items he watched her set them out, check in briefly with Catherine and then leave them to their own devices.

Eventually Catherine returned to the main section of the room and directly towards her wardrobe. The dress that had been planned for her was quite formal and she decided that if she would not be attending to her duties that her clothes could reflect that as well.

Eventually she made a selection and moved behind her changing screen.

Henry sorely wanted to take even the slightest peak, but he knew she was not in the mood, and after last night he really didn't feel right about pushing her into anything of the sort.

When she moved into view, for a moment Henry couldn't breathe.

She had on a flowing dress that was tailored enough that it flattered her, but still allowed her a great deal of freedom in movement. Her her hair was still loose around her shoulders and she looked beautiful but also approachable. It had been years since he'd seen her so relaxed around him.

She must have felt him staring because she turned to look directly at him and retorted, "What, is this not to your satisfaction Henry?"

"No, no, it's fine…you look beautiful. I just haven't seen you in anything but formal clothing in so long…"

Smirking at his short attention she countered, "not entirely true Henry, you've seen me in much less quite recently," breaking eye contact she strode over to her vanity to style her hair.

Smiling at her comment he decided that if she felt well enough to bring up their most recent encounter, she was well enough for a bit of heat, though just a bit.

Sauntering over to her now seated form he gently picked up a few locks of hair from behind and smirked, "While I would be more than happy to repeat the experience, dear wife, I have determined within myself that you…we are worth more than just momentary passion."

Lightly running a single finder from her shoulder down her forearm and back again he continued, "When," he paused for emphasis, "we come together once again, I want you to be ready. To want it as much as I do."

Chuckling with a smirk firmly planted on her face Catherine replied, "Wanting has never been the problem dear husband, I just don't like sharing."

Smiling sadly at the truth behind her words he answered, "Well then beloved, whenever you have decided that my promises are trustworthy, I am here, and waiting for you…alone."

They stared at each other through the mirror until one of her ladies broke the moment by whispering something in Catherine's ear.

Leaving as quietly as she came, Catherine paused a moment to consider her lady's words before returning her gaze to Henry's.

"Husband, lately have you noticed your waters running black?"


	23. The Light in Her Hair

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Taking a moment to process the seemingly unrelated question, he replied with a confused look, "not as such Catherine, why? What does this have to do with…"

Taking a ribbon from her vanity she quickly tied her hair back before rising and tugging Henry to her couch, hand in hand. Settling with his hand in her lap, she took a moment to consider her words.

"Henry, for almost two months you have been imploring me to trust you. To trust your intentions, and the sincerity of you heart. Now I ask the same, to trust me even as you have no other reason to."

Growing concerned based on her tone, but acknowledging the logic he answered, "I do trust you, what is it that you wish?"

"Let Nostradamus take a look at you," expecting a negative answer Catherine pressed on after barely a breath." I know that you don't trust him because he has not been trained in the traditional ways of physicians, and because he employs some alternate methods, but…"

"Yes."

"He…you…you will?"

"On two conditions," he bargained.

"What conditions?" she asked nervously. Henry had already shown such creativity over the last several months that she was reticent to put it to the test against her own request.

"First that we go nowhere before enjoying at least a taste of the food that has been provided."

Smiling at his first request, she indicated her agreement by reaching over for a strawberry and with eyes that laughed as clearly as her lips took an exaggerated bite out of the juicy fruit.

Shaking himself out staring at her so openly Henry continued, "Finally I ask that you wear your hair down for today. All I want to see, to be with…is my wife."

Drawing her ponytail over her shoulder Henry ran his fingers lightly through the strands, "your intricate hairstyles are beautiful and befitting a queen, but today I want to just be us, Henry and Caterina. Do this, and I will do as you ask."

Smiling she reached over to retrieve another strawberry which she then proceeded to feed him. Waiting for him to take a bite out of the offered fruit before continuing she gently grabbed hold of his wandering hand to bring it to her heart before countering, "May I keep just one ribbon in, or am I to run about the Castle like an errant young girl escaped from under the watch of her inattentive governess?"

Chuckling at her comparison he answered, "well I suppose we wouldn't anyone to mistake you for a mischievous young girl…lest an elder scold the Queen of France for misbehavior, or a brazen young suitor decide to seek your favor." Wrapping his hand around her fingers he brought her hand to his lips and affectionally kissed her knuckles.

"I accept your terms, husband, now lets eat our breakfast before the day wastes away."

Reaching forward Catherine piled two plates with the offered food, handing one to Henry and relaxing back into the cushions of the couch with the other. With no corset restraining her torso she could slouch as much as she very well pleased, and it certainly pleased her to do so.

After they had their fill Catherine rose from her seat and reached for Henry's hand. He took her offered hand and together they walked to the rooms occupied by the seer. Their hands swung freely between them as if they were just a normal couple out for a stroll, not the King and Queen of France with the burdens of an entire country resting on their shoulders. As far as Henry was concerned, if all it took to have her full attention and acquiescence was to be prodded a bit by a pseudo physician he could live with it.

Catherine felt a burden lifted from her that he was letting her help him, trusting her despite his typical reservations. Although the symptoms her ladies had reported did not seem to travel beyond when he was alone, she was still concerned.

-/-/-/-/-

Nostradamus performed a cursory examination then released them to their own devices until he found something of note…or didn't. He would send someone to find them if he further evaluation would be needed. His methods were generally less intrusive than most physicians except for his incredible fascination with Henry's waters. That confounded him a bit, but for the reward of Catherine's unguarded presence he happily endured this minor inconvenience.

Throughout Nostradamus's explanations, Henry paid little attention to what he was saying as he was instead transfixed by his wife. Since entering she had helped Nostradamus throughout the examination, puttering around and retrieving items as needed.

He had always been jealous of the time she spent with him, but he now recognized their relationship as a nothing more than two friends with a mutual interest in the workings of the body.

She would periodically look up and glare at him for his distracted gaze, but he trusted her to be taking in any necessary information that he would need and continued to let his fascinations wander.

She seemed so alive, periodically interjecting to add her input about herbs that could be used diagnostically, or symptoms that might be important to consider. He knew she was quite an expert at poisons, but he did not realize that she was so well acquainted with the healing arts.

The light coming in from the small windows also added an alluring aura to her as she moved about…her hair, her skin, her lips, and every now and again her eyes. The streams of light illuminated her differently every time she moved or changed locations, it was mesmerizing.

He was so lost in thought that he did not hear Nostradamus notifying him that he was free to go, and it took Catherine three tries of calling his name for him to even hear her.

Finally realizing that they were finished he hopped down off of the bed, thanked Nostradamus, and impulsively decided that he wanted to have a bit of fun with is wife.

She and Nostradamus were both near the door and so on his way out he bent down and picked Catherine up with his arms securely holding her under her knees and her shoulders.

He heard Nostradamus hide a quiet snicker in the background, even as Catherine made a surprised yelp and a weak protest for him to put her down.

"And why I should I amore mia? We have the whole day to ourselves and you are totally at my disposal."

"Because I am not a child, nor a new bride. It is not fitting to be seen like this, Henry please…"

"I will consider obliging the lady if she gifts me just two things…a secret, and a kiss."

Screwing her face up in the most adorable pout Catherine weighed the request against her current predicament. She knew that he would not give in easily, and was strong enough to carry through at least half of the Castle, or even outside where anyone might see them.

"Fine husband, but know that your requests leave much to my own imagination, and I am already obliging you today."

"And I you, but if it is your goal to outwit me than I will offer to remove one of the conditions and give the lady the option to choose."

"Put me down husband and I will grant you one request."

Sighing dramatically he did so and then replied, "If I must, wife, though it is with the deepest regret that I…"

He words were cut off with her lips as she drew him in for a kiss by his shirt. It was deeper and more intimate than they had shared in months.

Recovering from his shock at her choice and method, his hands eventually moved to circle her waist, but as soon as she felt the slightest touch of his finger she pulled back so quickly that there was an audible pop from her swift withdrawal.

Though slightly out of breath, Catherine looked every bit the cat who had taken her fill of fresh cream right from under the milk maid's nose.

Henry tried to come up with a comeback, but Catherine cut him off.

"You know better than to challenge me Henry," turning so that she could wrap her arm around his, she began moving them forward, "I know what I want, and I know what I don't want, and I know how to achieve both ends."

Smiling at the jovial but truthful nature of her words, "Of that I am well aware my love. I jus hope to keep you on this side of you for as long as I can. You have always been a force to be reckoned with and I have always preferred working along with that brilliant mind of yours."


	24. The Gleam in His Eye

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

After stopping by the kitchens for a light lunch, a sight which sent the servants into a bit of a tizzy, they went to check on the children together. The younger ones were just settling down for a nap, while the older ones were taking a break following their lunch for some leisure activities before they got back to their studies.

Thrilled to see both of their parents in the middle of the day, every one of their schedules became delayed by at least a half hour due to the children's excitement and chatter. Catherine and Henry were also soaking in the unexpected treat of having the time to just enjoy the moment. No longer a stranger to them, Henry was equally as bombarded and participatory with the children's questions and antics. It was a sonnet to Catherine's heart more eloquent than any poet could conjure on their best day.

Eventually everyone settled back into their routine and the Medici-Valois duo moved on.

Starting out on a walk around the Castle, they took the time that Henry had stolen for them to reminisce about memories from the past, often prompted by the people or places they passed along the way. Mostly happy times, though every now and then a moment of sadness would be recalled. But as each burden was shared, the sheer weight of them became just a little less as they now fell across two sets of shoulders instead of one.

It is always harder to bear pain and loss alone.

Eventually they fell into a comfortable silence as they rounded a corner toward a quieter area of the Castle grounds. Catherine seemed deep in thought while Henry was taking in the surroundings and enjoying the memories they were prompting…including the doorway they were approaching which led into the passageways.

Henry had a particularly vivid memory of the wall from just inside the doorway, and he grinned.

Then he had an idea.

Just this morning, Catherine had surprised him with that searing kiss which confirmed to him that he was not alone in his desires to be reunited with her…mind and body.

Deciding to push just a little more, he led them through the entrance and paused for her to rejoin him in the present.

She had after all been the one to compare herself to an errant school girl.

When she finally looked up, her brow was wrinkled in confusion for a moment before she turned to him. But before she could ask anything he asked, "Does this ring any bells for you, my love?"

She looked around again and thought for a moment, before looking back at Henry, still not seeming to remember what he had in mind.

With a half smile on his face, Henry led them farther on into the passageway and over to the wall in question before turning to face her. She mirrored him and waited for a more thorough explanation.

Instead he asked again, "Do you remember now?"

"No Henry, I…"

But her breath caught in her throat when she found a familiar intensity in his eyes. Looking once more around where he had bought them, then back at his face, she still could not place the memory but she could certainly take an educated guess.

Feeling incredibly torn between her warring desires, Catherine watched him step even closer and eventually crowd her up against the wall.

Her breath hitched in response, "Henry what are you…"

But she never finished her statement as he continued his journey. The first concrete indication she had of his intended destination was his hands coming up to rest again the wall on either side of her body. From here she could easily remove herself if this was not truly her desire, although even if it was not her feet felt glued to the floor. The power that this man had always held over still astounded her.

Balancing on one hand, he tipping her chin up with his other and looked for any sign of resistance in her eyes.

He prayed, and she knew that he would find none.

Finally balanced himself on both arms resting near her head, he paused just a moment before his lips fused with hers. Although his kisses were demanding and pushed her backwards, she still could have stopped this or escaped at any time. Catherine had never minded a power play during intimacy, but she did not respond well to having no way out. He now had a greater sense of the reason and had no intention of making her feel closed in or unable to escape.

Catherine froze for just a moment, her brain going into overdrive. A silent film started playing in her mind, involuntarily cataloguing all of the looks, the words, the notes, the gifts, the moments, the feelings, the memories shared…her own desire for her very attractive husband.

Catherine was tired of fighting this, tired of the struggle.

Eventually recovering from her uncertainty she responded, resting her hands and forearms on his chest. Once the need for air and space became overwhelming though she gently pushed him backward. They were both left panting from their encounter, the intensity of their gazes still sending sparks back and forth between them.

Regaining some of his breath, Henry finally asked, "Do you remember this now my love?"

"Henry, how you expect me to remember anything right now is…"

Chuckling he began to drop kisses all over her face, eventually cupping her chin with sure hands and kissing her deeply once more. He continued until her body began to move in synch with his own before he pulled away. He used her shoulders to leverage her around and turned them both so that her back was pulled tight against his chest. Wrapping both arms around her, he wanted to make sure she could feel every inch of him and the power that she still had over him.

Leaning down so he could speak directly into her ear his voice dropped sending shivers down her spine.

"I remember that in our first year of marriage we were taking a walk just like today and you had become so enamored with a discussion we were having that frankly I cared little about. When we came to this passageway I pulled you in here and began to kiss away every thread of what you intended to say. I remember this and can't help but think, my beautiful Medici bride, how much I still want you…even more now than I did as a young husband."

"I can also tell you now with a clear conscience that I have not had any other women in my bed for over four months. I have stayed true to you as my chosen paramour, and I want you, solo tuo, per sempre tuo saró."

Taking several controlled breaths and closing her eyes, Catherine willed her errant thoughts and feelings to be still. Henry did not know much Italian, but what he knew he knew how to use, well.

"I have waited for you to be ready because I love you and respect you as a woman…as my wife." He took primal satisfaction from the whimper that escaped from her lips at his voice. "I wonder my love, if there is evidence that you want this as well."

Knowing that there was she jumped and tried to move away, but he just pulled her back, now facing him and drew her bodily forward. One hand found her lower back and in the space between her shoulder blades. Reaching up to cradle her neck he dipped her just far enough that she felt the need to hold on while his lips again found hers. By this time though her hands had also found their way behind his head and around his shoulder, not only for balance but pull him in with equal fervor.

Eventually they broke apart, and were so spent that Henry lowered them to the ground. He pulled Catherine to his side so that they were resting against the wall shoulder to shoulder.

Neither moved for several minutes.

He wanted her, oh how he wanted her. And he knew that she wanted him, but this was still not the time.

Henry wanted her to abandon all other thoughts and reservations, and knew that she would never do that out in the open like this. Even when she was young and he was still only second in line for the crown, she would never consent to such a public display.

In fact, he really wanted their final joining to be initiated by her. It was the only way he would know for sure that she not only wanted him, but also trusted him…to offer herself completely, no second thoughts.

Intimacy had always come with a catch for them, equally desired and hated because of his dalliances.

They were wonderful together and he had thrown that away so many times.

With a sigh, Henry pushed himself up from the ground, and offered his hand to her.

She took his hand with a wry smile and they both brushed off the dirt and grass which they had so unceremoniously sat in. Catherine even brushed a few pieces off his chest that had found a new resting place in the commotion.

Picking a blade of grass out of her hair, Henry took a moment to brush her cheek and lean down for a quick but gentle peck on her lips. He then righted himself fully and offered his arm to continue their journey.

Not another word was spoken between the two until a servant met them at the Castle entrance. Nostradamus needed to see them once more, and had requested their presence at the earliest convenience.

Thanking the servant, Henry guided them in the direction of the rooms they had visited just a few hours before. It would be a good distraction, and hopefully help to continue bolstering Catherine's faith in him as he trusted her judgment with his health.

Catherine remained subdued throughout the second evaluation, once again assisting Nostradamus, but her mind was clearly elsewhere.

Knowing that he could use some space to fully…relax, he voiced his suggestion that they part ways for a time. She agreed gratefully, citing that she would see him again for dinner that evening. Turning to Nostradamus he thanked the seer for his assistance and walked over to Catherine, kissing her this time on her cheek and then removed himself from the room.

Deciding that sparring would provide a much needed outlet in light of his current state, he went to find Francis or Bash….though with the sheer quantity of energy that he had to burn off, perhaps it would be best to have both.

**Italian Translation: Only yours, I will be forever yours.


	25. Mischief and Masks

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Come dinner time Henry had fully calmed himself down from earlier, but was now worried about something else. No not worried…terrified.

He had damaged the children.

Not substantially.

Not irreversibly.

And none of the girls.

But he knew, he already knew his wife would be upset…perhaps even sleeping-alone-tonight upset with him.

Earlier when he went in search of Francis he found little Henry and Charles as well. As soon as Francis saw his father he called him over, a slightly desperate look in his eye. It would appear that directly following their lessons, the boys had founded and pleaded with Francis to play with them…three hours ago.

They hand then proceeded to run him ragged after he himself had been attending to some of his Father's minor tasks while he and Catherine were off and away. Henry had heard about that from one of his advisors on his way to find Francis and had meant to thank him for his efforts.

It would appear that he would have a lot of making up to do in the near future.

Everything had started fine. The boys had originally brought a ball, a few play swords and some canvas hats made to look like armor. As they now had their father's full attention, they insisted on sparring with him. Francis made no protest whatsoever as it now gave him a chance to sit and rest.

Young as they were they were really quite good. He would have to remember to thank Catherine later for whatever lessons she had them taking.

The first…incident came when Charles had insisted on a rematch when he lost by just a hair to his father…or at least what Henry had led him to believe. Little Henry had come marching up to his older brother and proceeded to give him what fore as to what it meant to play fair and take turns.

Before Henry realize what was happening, and he still couldn't believe that little boys could move that fast, Charles had elbowed his younger brother in the side. He only got the wind knocked out of him, but then Charles turned around too fast and his nails caught little Henry's face.

His youngest son now bore the red marks of a his older brother's unkempt nails due to their afternoon of roughhousing.

Strike 1

Next Henry decided that he and Francis should spar so that it should reduce the risk of injury and at the very least keep the younger ones out of the line of fire.

Did he mention that Francis was tired?

Even the play sparring that they were engaged in had been a bit too rough for the exhausted Prince, or perhaps Henry was still…on edge from earlier. Either way Henry and Francis misjudged at the same moment and Francis fell back, catching his foot the wrong way on a rock and sprained his ankle so that he was out for the rest of the afternoon.

Strike 2

Finally Henry decided to have them try kicking around a nice soft stuffed ball. This seemed sufficiently safe and entertaining until the ball wound up in a tree.

He should have known.

He should have known that this was a bad idea, cut his losses and sent someone else up the tree to retrieve the ball, but no. Charles managed to convince him that if Mary 'the girl' Queen of Scotts could do it, he was more than capable.

So Henry helped Charles up into the tree, figuring that if the very worst happened and the child fell, he could always just keep a close eye and catch him.

Why oh why did he not remember how much trouble young boys could get into?

Charles made it up the ball just fine, but in attempting to reach it he grabbed a branch that was not sturdy enough, bent it too far and it swung back at him, knocking him in the face and sending him hurdling down to earth.

Had Mary been feeding the child haggis when they weren't looking?

While Henry lined himself up to catch his son well enough, but he came down just a little higher than expected. His seat landing in Henry's solar plexus, his elbow caught Henry's jaw, and to make matters worse when they finally hit bottom Charles knocked the back of his head on the ground and the black eye had already started to form.

Strike 3

Catherine was going to kill him, and he was going to need another plan.

He wasn't sure if Catherine was still with Nostradamus and so he decided they would seek out Mary instead. Living at convent had exposed her to many of the simpler things of life like lighting fires and gardening. He had ever heard that she had some experience with midwifery so perhaps bandaging cuts and sprains as well?

Just at that moment Bash had come to find them and Henry enlisted in to help get Francis and the boys back to the Dauphin and Dauphine's quarters.

His current plan was to hide he and the boys there as long as possible so as to hopefully limit the lecture he was going to get until after dinner. That should give him enough time to think of something to distract Catherine with…flowers, treats? No they would not be nearly enough. Maybe the boys could help him think of something.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine had spent much of the afternoon with Nostradamus.

If anyone had asked, she was helping him whittle out the mostly likely cause of Henry's odd behavior…which was in no way untrue. However, her normal stream of input had been rather diminished due to the direction that her and Henry's earlier activities had gone.

She might have gone back to her room instead, but there was no guarantee she would have the peace she was almost guaranteed in the seer's chambers. He knew when to keep his mouth shut and did not seek information that wasn't pertinent or offered.

Here she could simply be.

As for the afternoon, she didn't even know where to begin. Her nerves and synapses were still buzzing from her last moments alone with Henry. If she had any doubts before about his interest in her, they had been well and truly banished.

He had alluded to this on more than one occasion, but had never been quite so direct with her.

After today she felt wanted.

Aside from the occasional temporary suitor and then of course poor Richard, she had never been much of anything except for a Queen and a mother. The early years had treated them both well, but between those happier times and the present day lay many many years of hatred and cruelty…much of which she had been a part of or was the reason for.

Despite her distractedness, Nostradamus had continued to work diligently and eventually they came to the conclusion that there must be a substance that Henry was coming in contact with through his skin that resulted in his current state.

Catherine made a mental note to have everything in his rooms washed and add another task to the growing list for her ladies…a moment by moment recording of the king's daily activities and his corresponding moods. She was sure that none of them would be eager for that particular task…perhaps she would need to add an additional incentive to ensure its proper completion.

Just as she was about to leave and prepare for dinner, one of her ladies came in and handed her a note.

Written by dear Charles himself the note was an invitation to a family Masquerade this evening. Her costume was entirely up to her own discretion, but the boys would all be dressing as animals and she was invited to join them.

Chuckling she thought back to the current contents of her closet and decided that she had the perfect outfit.

It would seem that Henry was back to impressing her through gestures, not that she was complaining. She was glad that this plan included their family so that there would be a bit of a buffer between them…at least until tonight.

Deciding that it was too much to think about that now when she had only so much time until dinner, she chose to focus instead how she should style her hair and what jewelry would most befit her costume.

Smiling as she knew just what she would choose, her mood from the last several hours lifted enough that a gentle smiled played on he face all the way back to her rooms. For the moment she would turn her attention completely to her children, who always made her feel well and balanced.

She was sure that their little brood would all be decked out and she could not wait to see their creations.


	26. Murphy's Law

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Dinner had so far gone on without a hitch.

Henry had made sure that Francis was costumed as a gargoyle and thus was sitting before Catherine came in…and for the whole night. Mary chose to be a dove so that she could come and go from him as needed. The two middle boys were a bear and a wolf respectively. He of course had become a lion.

Claude decided to be a faerie, the the other children's costumes had been chosen by their nannies, and Catherine…Catherine never ceased to amaze him.

She was dressed as a tigress in bright reds and golds with accents of black. She had even applied the kohl around her eyes so that she looked wildly dangerous, even more so than usual. Entering with poise associated with her chosen emblem she greeted them all, not a hint of their previous encounter present as she stalked around the room and admired all of the costumes.

She even stepped up to him, lightly resting her fingers on his chest.

His eyes darkened at the gesture and she smirked at his response. "Good evening husband."

Capturing her errant hand in his he kissed the wandering digits and responded in kind. "Good evening wife, as always you look quite…exceptional."

"Thank you, as do you…the whiskers suit you."

Choosing to move on instead of getting both of them worked up again in front of the children, Catherine continued through the room to finish admiring each of the children in turn.

Once they all had a chance to showcase their characters dinner commenced.

Henry had also asked the staff to join in with the fun, and they did not disappoint. Colorful aprons, hats, vests, and the occasional mask were worn throughout the night, which the children absolutely loved.

He would have to remember to reward them for their diligence later.

After dinner there was of course music and dancing, also performed by different Castle servants as it had been too short notice to hire musicians from the town. Although everyone was just a bit out of place, the night came together seamlessly, much to Henry's relief.

All was going well until little Henry and Margot decided to perform a silly duet which ended with a bow…removing his mask as he went.

Catherine had already been questioning Francis insistence about sitting the whole night and now she could also see the littlest Prince's face. Likely if he had mentioned something before it would have been fine, the scratches were neither long nor particularly noticeable, and it was not the first time that he had played with the boys alone or even that it had gotten a bit rough. But he had not, and they were there, and now she was catching on.

"Henry, Charles would you care to remove your masks, for me as well."

Definitely not a question, definitely sleeping alone tonight.

Francis costume did not have a mask so while the other two were removing theirs she simply walked over to Francis and pried the truth of his sprained ankle right out of him.

After checking his injury to her satisfaction she pulled one of the chairs around so that there was plenty of room in front of her and called the other boys over. When Henry pretended he didn't know that she wanted his as well she continued, "Henry, you too."

Lining up all three of the walking wounded, and with Francis not far away, she asked Charles what had taken place.

He would be the least scared of her temper and more accurate than little Henry with his story.

When he finished the tale she checked both boys over briefly to make sure there weren't any other surprises, kissed them on their foreheads and sent all of the younger ones away.

Her smile remained until they and their nannies left the room.

"Henry, why do all of my boys who were recreating with you today have injuries that were not there when I last saw them?"

She almost dropped her facade as before her very eyes the King of France began rocking back and forth from foot to foot like a child who had been caught being naughty. Head down in repentance, hands folded together, and arms outstretch down his long frame.

"Henry, come here."

He stepped just a little closer and she rose so that she could address him more on his level, just as she had done with the boys. She tenderly turned his face so that she could take a look at the bruise that had formed on his jaw.

It would appear that he had not come through their adventure unscathed.

Gently prodding it to determine if there might be any further injuries not apparent to the naked eye, she felt badly as he winced at her touch. Once she was done she finished by smoothing the pads of her fingers over the unaffected skin near the injury before turning his jaw back so he was once looking directly at her.

"Well husband, is there anything you have to add to your young son's story?"

"Nothing of consequence Catherine, only that I did not remember how much and how fast young boys seem to find trouble even in the most innocent of games."

Smiling wryly as she knew that too well, she instructed him to help Francis back to his rooms while she checked on the other children.

She bid Claude, Mary, and Francis good night and strode out through the doorway.

It was not the response that Henry was expecting and that had him worried even more.

-/-/-/-/-

Later that night Henry finally made it back to his rooms. After helping Francis he too had gone to see the children, but had caught only a whiff of Catherine's perfume as she apparently just left.

He had not even dared to try and enter Catherine's suite. Even if she did not flat out refuse him he did not want to risk doing something else stupid and getting the tongue lashing he had been waiting for if he could at all avoid it.

Whatever had caused her to hold back earlier still eluded him, but he was not about to refuse such a gift, he would just have to be on his best behavior for a while.

Lost in thought, he did not realize that he was not alone in his room until he had finished getting ready to retire. He was about to get into his bed when he realized that it was already occupied….by Catherine. She was laying on her side facing away from him, mostly obscured by his covers.

Not for the first time he wondered if his wife would ever cease to surprise him.

Getting in he tried not to jostle the bed too much in the event that she was asleep, but once he was settled she rolled over to face him and propped her head up on one elbow.

"So, it would appear that you and the boys had some fun today."

"Catherine I am so sorry for…"

Placing her finger over his lips she silenced him. "Henry, little boys get rough and sometimes injured, I know this all too well." Moving her finger from his lips to his cheek she caressed it gently, "And I think that you have punished yourself enough already from the guilt. I only ask that you inform me yourself next time instead of trying to hide it."

Chuckling softly he winced ever so slightly from his still sore ribs.

Giving him her best stern-mother look she inquired, "Have you been injured anywhere else that I can't see?"

Knowing that her husband like to put on a brave face, and that he had been terrified of her reaction to the whole ordeal, she could easily imagine him hiding any further injuries from her.

Nodding in response he sat up and turned to a little to the side so she could examine the bruise that had stared to form along the side of his ribs.

She moved slightly behind him to get a better look, her fingers working their magic on his skin which felt wonderful…too wonderful.

He knew there was no way that anything was going to happen tonight, but after they had so recently shared those tempting kisses, and then her wandering hand before dinner…now with her fingers touching his exposed skin ever so gently, and her breath ghosting over his shoulders and back, he had to bite back a groan.

Eventually she finished and instructed him to lay back down. He did so, but this time reclined on his back with his knees slightly raised.

She on the other hand laid down still facing him with her head once again propped on one hand as she tried to decipher what he was thinking, and why he looked so uncomfortable.

"Denier for your thoughts?"

Sighing, he considered his next words.

"Catherine my dear, your have been so terribly caring and understanding, and I do not want to alarm you or annoy you in any way, but you will have to give me a moment here."

Realization dawning, she nodded in understanding. In a comforting gesture her hand rose to touch him but she thought better of it. "When you are ready, love." She said before rolling back over and settling in for the night.

Henry let out a slow breath as he did his best to calm his thoughts and his person.

Eventually succeeding in getting himself more relaxed he slowly rolled on his side and drew himself closer to Catherine's now still form.

Tucking his chin over her shoulder and cradling her body into his he was able to fall asleep relatively quickly, still amazed at the sheer depths of this woman. For her to have forgiven him that fast, she must really be falling for him again.

He was a lucky man.


	27. Maddness - His, Hers

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine had an early meeting and so had to leave for her chambers first thing the next morning.

Henry on the other hand purposely scheduled none of his meetings this early.

Instead he thought back over the last few days. It had been a pleasure watching Catherine blossoming into a more mature version of her old self, and even more of a pleasure that it was he who had affected such a change.

Sighing when he realized that his contemplations had taken far longer than he had realized he got up and readied himself for him morning bath.

Removing himself behind the partition, he gratefully lowered himself inside the tub, not longer steaming hot due to his dallying, but warm enough that it was still enjoyable. As he reached to the side for his cleansing lotion he noticed that all of his usual bottles had been removed and a single canister was put in their place with a note attached.

"To my dearest husband, in the event that your bath lotions have been poisoned I had Nostradamus make up a new one to use and sent the rest to be tested. Also, it's a scent I rathe enjoy on you. All my love, Catherine,"

He grinned at the thought that she felt comfortable enough to move about his room with such freedom and make her thoughts known to him like this.

Reaching to make use of his new gift he finished his bath and reached for his towel.

His suspiciously absent towel.

Sighing over the fact that the servants must have come in and removed the towel to the laundry he slowly got up and let the water drip off of him for a few moments before moving back into the main portion of his room.

The room which was also devoid of his bed linens, his robe, his rugs, his tapestries, and his drapes.

He must have been quite lost in through to have missed that.

Dropping his head and returning to the tub so that he did not have to face his guards in the buff he called out to them on the way.

"Who ordered my room stripped of all linens and tapestries?"

One of his guard's appeared just as he walked behind the partition. "Your wife the Queen, Majesty."

What?

What in earth did she want with all of his clothing and room decor?

"Then do send for her so that I can discuss the matter with my wife."

"Yes Majesty," the guard replied, hurrying out of the room to comply.

Resting his head on one hand he waited for either his wife or whatever excuse the guard would bring back.

His clothes and tapestries?

Trying to think of any reason for such a request to be made he eventually gave up and waited for answers from the cause of his current predicament.

Hearing the doors open, he stood once more and waited for his wife to either call out or come find him.

"Henry, I was in the middle of a very important meeting when I was summoned by your guard. What was so important that it couldn't wait?

Deciding that he was not in the mood for their usual verbal sparring he walked around the partition and made several steps in her direction before spreading his arms wide and simply asking, "well?"

Well at least he got the satisfaction of a blush to rise on her achingly beautiful cheeks.

"Henry really, must I instruct you on the proper decorum for greeting someone in your room like one of our younger children? Where are your clothes?"

Crossing his arms he answered her, now mildly cross but still enjoying the minuscule reactions his current state was having on his stately wife.

"Well it would appear that someone has removed all of my clothes and linens on your orders. Would you care to explain what motive you had for such an command?"

Still distracted by his state of undress she removed the shawl from her shoulders and offered it to him. "Henry…here." Henry still did not budge so she walked over to him somewhat averting her eyes to his amusement.

Never one to waste an opportunity, once she was within arms reach he looped his arm around her waist and drew her flush with him.

"Henry you're getting me all wet!"

"Mmmmm, I will let that one pass for now dear wife, but if I am to be without my own clothing I don't see why you can't be my covering,"smirking her annoyance he was sorely tempted to request that she join him in his state of undress, but decided against it.

He knew form experience that patience was a requirement for engaging Catherine in anything. When she was ready and willing she was unmatched in passion and in vigor, both of which he always appreciated, but it required time and at times caution.

He could not wait, and so for now he would have to.

Holding up his hand for her to deposit the scrap of cloth he released her and donned the garment.

If his advisors could only see him now…

Catherine, however seemed to be still distracted by his now covered self.

"Catherine," he called her name, amused by her continued reaction but still wanting to find out the reason for this rather large inconvenience.

Blinking, Catherine regained her composure and reviewed the inquiry in question.

"Ahhh, Nostradamus and I have concluded that whatever is effecting you is likely being administered through your skin, thus I ordered that everything be washed. It would seem that they did not see fit to wait until you were dressed for the day before complying."

"Well their diligence is commendable, but what am I to wear in the mean time?"

Turning away, she answered, "I will see what I can find, husband." Then smirking she finished, "don't go anywhere." as she sauntered out of the room.

-/-/-/-/-

Later on that day Catherine was taking her time getting to her next appointment when she realized…she was happy.

The country was relatively peaceful, Mary hadn't caused her her a headache in a while, Henry had remained faithful and attentive, and her children as always were growing into the kings and heirs they were destined to be. She hadn't even heard a peep from Diane or Kenna in ages, which was highly unusual.

They still couldn't figure out the reason for Henry's moments of…distraction, but they were not really getting worse, so for now it was simply a puzzle that she and Nostradamus were working to solve.

As far as she and Henry were concerned her trust in him was steadily growing each day, and her love for him continued to grow more than she had ever imagined possible.

And yet she was still holding back.

In part the lack of any word from Diane was the issue. Henry had shown no interest in returning to her, but she also hadn't been around to work him over with her coercive magic.

That's how their last reconciliation had ended…one week with Diane back in court was enough to turn Henry's heart and his affections.

Catherine needed to be sure that Diane was gone for good, but how?

She mulled that thought over all morning as she had quite a large stack of orders she had to get through for an upcoming affair. She could easily have handed this over to Mary or one of her ladies, but they all seemed so distracted of late she didn't want to risk an accidental diplomatic incident.

Then it hit her.

Mary had asked to throw Sebastian an anniversary party. A celebration in honor of Diane's son might seem a reasonable enough excuse for her to ignore whatever Henry had written her, hoping to sway him once she was here.

She had been inclined to deny the request, even though it would mark his twentieth year…old habits regarding illegitimate sons and all that. She was not required to acknowledge the boy…man at all, never mind to permit funds to be expended on him, but she knew that Henry would appreciate the gesture and that it was another step in the right direction for mending their relationship.

Sitting back in her chair, she considered the idea more thoroughly.

Yes this might be just be what she needed as a final confirmation…for herself, and from Henry.

Making her decision she stood to search for Mary and put her plan into place.

Once the event was planned and invitations sent out, Catherine's flying squad would saturate the court with news of the event and then would be all eyes and ears.


	28. Promises, Promises

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Henry was thoroughly enjoying himself. Mary had thrown a fitting celebration for the anniversary of his eldest son and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Catherine was all laughing eyes and carefree smiles, many of them thrown at him…oh how he loved to be on the receiving end of those looks. They had continued to grow closer and had even received a few more of her delicious kisses lately.

Mary and Francis were getting along well despite their distinct lack of an heir on the way. He would have to talk to Catherine about that, perhaps she could unearth one or two of her potions from when they were younger. Then again he actually liked Francis so maybe it was still early for them to have to go down that route…

Even reports on England were relatively quiet of late. As per Catherine's advice he decided to leave well enough alone for now, work on strengthening their forces, and improving conditions in the country. Then when either Mary and Francis had an heir to bolster their position for ousting Elizabeth or the country had enough resources to face England head on…well that was a problem for another day.

He had even begun to feel better, though it was anyone's guess as to what was causing his…well Catherine and Nostradamus were calling it an illness, all he knew was that the headaches left much to be desired.

The one advantage of being 'ill' was that he now had all the more reason to be around Catherine and her magic fingers. He grinned thinking about how the last examination had gone…even if she had eventually caught on and called Nostradamus over to finish for her.

That poor man must have had to put up with so much over the years…

Looking again to find his wife, she seemed to have disappeared from the room. It was unusual for Catherine to leave such an event with all of the children present, but he was sure that whatever had distracted her would be resolved soon.

Although they were all assigned strict bed times for tonight she had allowed them to partake in the evening's affair, something that she would not have even considered six months ago. Even just her permitting this party to be thrown was an example of how much she had grown…changed? No, she had changed to a degree but the difference was more to do with a willingness to accommodate him because of their renewed commitment.

Taking a moment to observe the festivities he was about to go find his wife to ask for a turn on the dance floor, but froze when he felt the tips of someone's fingers trail up his spine.

There was only one person in the world that ever approached him like that.

Diane.

Grabbing her hand and pinching her wrist between his fingers he made sure to use enough pressure to indicate that he meant business. He turned them both around with a firm hand on her back and marched her out of the room, keeping her directly in front of him the whole way.

He hoped that he had not been too obvious, but he had worked far too long and hard to get Catherine back just to lose her over a mistress that didn't know when not to step over a line he himself had drawn.

He had to get rid of her and fast, or he was finished.

Oh, he knew that Catherine would act as if nothing had happened to everyone else, but as far as he and their children were concerned he might as well be dead.

He supposed that she might still let him see the children, she had indicated that no matter what happened with the two of them that he was their father and that the time he spent with them mattered to her…even if he no longer did.

Once he had cleared the hall and found a semi-secluded but very open corridor Henry reeled her around by the wrist he still held.

"What on earth are you doing here Diane?" he fumed.

"Henry I know that I was supposed to write first, but it is a celebration for our son! I assumed that my invitation simply got lost and that…"

"No Diane, unless you have business here or you write ahead with some other very good reason you are not to come back, and never unannounced."

"Well I had heard that Catherine had you on a short leash and that you would prefer that I stay…discreet." Reaching up to cup his jaw with her hand, she was discouraged when he flinched away, but not yet dissuaded.

"We both know that this is not the first time that you have tried to make amends with her, and that it always ends the same way. You return to my arms and Catherine…"

"Is my wife, my partner, your Queen. I choose her Diane, please accept this gracefully."

Sighing, Henry motioned one of the guards over as he decided what exactly to do. There was a chance that Diane would not leave without creating a spectacle. There was also a chance Catherine could walk in at any minute.

He preferred the first to the second.

Deciding that expediency was his best option and hoping that the party would drown out any commotion that she did create he decided to ask her one more time before he had her forcibly removed.

But as it happened, his luck ran out.

"Henry?" He heard the voice of his wife nearby with the click of her heels indicating that she had found him and was headed in his direction.

Turning toward her he decided to face this head on and just do his best to hold it together. He was a king and king's didn't cry…even at the impending loss of their still living breathing life partner.

"Yes Catherine, it would appear that Diane heard about the festivities tonight and decided to drop in."

Turning to woman in question, she addressed her longtime rival. "Well Diane, as much as you have not been missed in the least, we would be remiss as hosts to turn you away from such an occasion. You may stay, and I will make sure that you are given your own accommodations for the night so that you can leave with our blessing, refreshed and at first light."

"Henry," Diane began, but was immediately interrupted by Catherine.

"I'm sorry Diane but at the moment I require the full attention of my husband. I believe I last saw Sebastian speaking to the Viscount of Lorraine at the doors that lead out to the balcony. I am sure he will be thrilled to hear and see that you have made it safely."

A smile remained fixed on her face throughout her address, and continued after Diane left to rejoin the event.

"Catherine I promise she did not tell me she was coming, I…"

"Yes Henry, I know. Diane is one of the few people constantly waited and watched for by my ladies so I was informed the moment she arrived and of your conversation hence. Now," she began, curling her arm around his and drawing him back to the crowds and the music, "lets rejoin the party that Mary worked so tirelessly to put together and enjoy the rest of the evening. I am sure husband, that nothing further will go amiss this night and that your old friend will leave at her earliest convenience tomorrow morning."

-/-/-/-/-

That night, Henry fell just a little more in love with his wife.

First she had given permission for this party.

Then she had trusted him and allowed one of her lifelong rivals to stay not only for the festivities, but also the night.

And now she was willingly sharing his bed…even with all that had transpired during the evening, as if nothing was amiss.

He looked down at her sleeping form and etched her featured again into his thoughts.

She truly was an amazing woman.


	29. She Who has the Last Laugh

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The next two nights Catherine insisted that they sleep in his room. He was both worried for her and proud of her for putting her foot down like this. Diane would certainly look for him there and he was sure would be coming for a visit. Diane had always been one of their biggest sources of contention, but also the one that in the past Catherine had seemingly just given up on.

Then again her behavior thus far had also been somewhat unusual. She wasn't going into a huff, she wasn't demanding, or complaining, she wasn't saying much of anything…but she clearly wasn't taking Diane's visit laying down. He thought back and couldn't remember Catherine ever claiming him like she had taken to since Diane's resurfacing. He was however, certain that Diane would at least try. Perhaps Catherine's plan was to beat her opponent at her own game.

Diane was never loud or abrasive in public…only when they were alone together would she voice any displeasure, and usually after she had given him something he wanted…unless he had screwed up royally and really deserved it. Unlike Catherine she was always silken grace, and all smiles…smiles that hid a jealous, calculating mind.

Catherine was just the opposite, rarely hiding what she felt, all fire and brimstone, lively and thunderous. With her you always knew where you stood unless there was a very good reason for hiding her true feelings and intentions.

At least for the moment though, it would seem that to a degree they had switched places…even if only temporarily. He could count on his hands the number of times that Catherine had been calm and reserved when facing a challenge and Diane had been left with nothing else to say or do. He also couldn't remember the last time his wife had ordered his mistress about…former mistress, though that was probably his fault.

It didn't take for Diane long to prove him right and try and take back what she still felt was hers.

On the morning following the party, the servants sent to retrieve her belongings found Diane convalescing in her bed. Apparently she had fallen ill and was unfit to travel. Henry directed her request immediately to Catherine, who continued to be the gracious host and permit her to stay another day….and then another. Each evening she would then come around to his rooms to seek an audience, but to his surprise and awe Catherine didn't even flinch. Each time Henry would dismiss Diane at the door without even getting up. Once she left Catherine would simply pull him closer and wrap herself more firmly around him.

By the third morning Diane apparently had gotten tired of the rejections and decided to visit him in his map room instead…suitably dressed for the occasion.

Looking up to see who his visitor was Henry didn't react at all. He simply returned his attention back to his work and gave her a final ultimatum. "Diane you have overstayed your welcome and now I am rescinding Catherine's offer of hospitality."

She began to saunter over to him but her stopped her mid stride, cutting off the words ready to leave her lips.

"You will pack your things and leave or I will have you forcibly removed, it is your choice. Please don't make a spectacle."

Still not looking up, all he needed to hear was his name fall from her lips in protest before he called out,"guards."

She began to babble, but he didn't care.

His life was with Catherine, and he wouldn't let anyone jeopardize that.

She allowed herself to be removed…somewhat willingly. At least the Castle would have something to gossip about, something which for once he would have no qualms.

Sitting back in his chair he sighed…he'd finally done it.

Diane was gone.

He decided to take a short break and go to see his children, they always refreshed him and he could use some time away from matters of state…even if only for a short while.

-/-/-/-

Furious at the way her visit had gone, Diane was fuming as she exited the carriage once it arrived back to her own home.

A very old, very plain carriage she had been given instead of the royal carriage she had become accustomed to. It squeaked, the seats were worn through, and it jostled her so badly she had to hold on for dear life during most of the ride.

Throwing her hand bag as soon as she entered the entryway she marched right up to her rooms and asked that all of her things be delivered there promptly. It wasn't even bad enough that Catherine was in Henry's affections again, but the whole time she was there, Diane couldn't even get a good rise out of her.

Her hot Italian blood had always been Catherine's weak point…but apparently even that had changed.

Deciding that unpacking her own items would help her relax she opened her suitcase and began to remove the contents. It was then that she noticed the inordinate amount of red peaking back at her. Investigating further she found that every piece of clothing in the suitcase had been altered and now bore a red 'A' meticulously stitched into the fabric, even her undergarments.

To remove the adornment would take weeks.

At the bottom of the suitcase was a short note written by Catherine herself.

"All's well that ends well Diane. And do remember in the future that an Italian's bark is never worse than her bite. Ciao'

Staring out her windows and back into the courtyard she wondered when it had all gone so wrong.

Then she saw Catherine's final parting gift.

Not only had she received a dilapidated carriage, but it too had received alterations. An intricately designed 'A' was carved into the outer backboard and painted to match her newly adorned clothes. It was a designation which would have been seen by everyone she passed on the road.

It would appear that Catherine de Medici would have the last laugh after all.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine had left a note for Henry that he should come to her rooms tonight. He was so tired that he barely made it there before his vision began to blur.

The stress of the day and this whole mess with Diane had left him totally drained.

Plodding over to the drawer where he had been keeping his night things, he groaned when he found they were empty. The servants must have not yet returned his spare nightwear to Catherine's room from being laundered. Sighing, he began to remove his shirt and belt so that he could retire…even if it was in his somewhat restrictive day-pants.

Spying Catherine in bed already and reading a book, he sat down backwards on the bed and began to pull off his boots and socks.

Getting up to pull back the covers he looked blearily at his wife, grateful for this gift of a woman. At the moment though he just wanted to fall into the oblivion of sleep and forget the last few days.

"Henry I hope you will not be getting into my bed with your dirty day clothes. It will mess up the sheets and I have no desire to send them down early for laundering because of your inattentiveness." Catherine had shifted so that the book was now closed but still in front of her as she leaned toward him on her side.

"I am sorry love, but it seems that they made a mistake and forgot to return my night pants from the laundry, and I don't think…"

Amused at his lack of awareness, she finally placed the book on her nightstand, and turned back to interrupted him, "Henry, look at me."

He finally turned his full attention to his wife and realized that there may have been no error as it would appear that Catherine was covered in nothing but a sheet.

"Catherine are you…do you mean…"

"Henry, you have a very willing woman already properly attired and waiting for you, and all you can do is stutter?" Catherine inquired with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

Needing no further encouragement Henry removed the offending clothing before he pulled the covers half way down the bed in one motion and reached for her. Cupping her face with one hand and stroking her cheek, he looked into her eyes and asked, "You are finally ready my love?"

Reaching for the back of his head she answered by pulled him down to her and kissing him soundly.

He got very little sleep that night, but he could not possibly care any less.


	30. All Hail the King and Queen

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The next morning Henry woke before Catherine.

She was sleeping sprawled out on his chest, with her curls spread out wildly around her head.

He sighed contentedly, his body still buzzing from their evening activities.

All the waiting, all the longing, all his effort to get her back and her opening herself to trusting him again…it had more than been worth it. He knew that she was equally as pleased, but even more so they had actually done it.

Once broken nothing mends exactly the way it was before, but if the mending is done carefully, thoughtfully, and with true intentions it can forge into a masterpiece that is even stronger than before.

The process was painful but worth it in the end.

Staring up at the ceiling he had no desire to get up and leave the little piece of heaven they had created for themselves. He sighed deeply and tried just to take in the moment, but he had never been very good at that…all boyish energy and enthusiasm, with no desire for self reflection.

And that of course was at the core of how he had come to lose her trust in the first place, he was impulsive and self serving. It came very naturally to him and had aided in his many years as King. He established and ended alliances as they suited him and the kingdom, but it was in no way helpful when it came to cultivating and maintaining a healthy relationship.

She was not without her baggage either, but he could only fix himself and support her as she struggled with her own demons.

Drawing her closer at the thought, he wished he could do something to further eradicate those demons…from here at court or from her time in Florence. The sheer resiliency of his wife still astounded him, especially after having heard more about what that time in her life had been like.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine woke slowly. As she came to consciousness and reviewed what had happened the previous night a grin slowly spread on her face until…owww!

Pursing her lips in frustration she tried not to let her annoyance blossom any further.

Honestly, they finally had gotten it right and this had to happen…now of all times?

Shifting the felt the pain spread from her lower abdomen all the way around her back and down her thighs. Groaning she tried to get comfortable and then remembered that if she didn't get up and soon she would have a much bigger mess to clean up than what already existed.

Grumbling to herself she had almost forgotten that Henry was there with her…and he was already awake.

"Catherine are you alright?"

Did she seem alright?!

"Henry I will be fine I just need get up and take a bath."

"Or we could wait just a little longer and then take a bath together," he tried tempting her. But as that had been part of the issue, aside from the fact that he was being completely insensitive at the moment…she was not amused.

But before she had a chance to answer he had flipped her on her back and was already dropping kissed down her neck.

"Henry," she ground out, "if you cannot do me the curtesy of listening to what I ask then I will ask you to leave, now."

Confused at her apparent displeasure, he rolled far enough that she could free herself of she chose. She quickly got up and headed in the direction of her wardrobe, muttering in Italian as she went.

She pulled out a shift and robe which had stains on it…Henry didn't even know that she owned something that was that soiled! Usually anything less than perfect went to her servants. Although neither garment would be seen outside of this room, he couldn't figure out why Catherine would specifically choose those over the rest.

As the bathing area was back in his direction she turned and noticed him staring.

"Henry, what are you staring at?"

"A radiant light that shines even brighter than the sun, and one which I have not had nearly enough time to admire."

"Yes, well who's fault is that," she retorted.

Clearly he was missing something. Although his first inclination was to duck and hide it was what he had always done, so he wasn't sure that was right either.

She hadn't told him to leave, but she hadn't asked him to stay.

Retrieving his pants so that she wouldn't feel pressured into anything he approached the bathing area.

He was about to call her name when he heard her sobbing softly.

Deciding that he couldn't possibly make it any worse he walked slowly around the partition and called her name softly, "Catherine?"

"Go away Henry, I am in no state for anything at all. Please just leave me be."

Processing her statement he knew that disregarding her request could be dangerous, but she sounded more dejected than angry. Deciding to tempt fate just a bit he knelt down next to the tub and began to stroke her hair, to which she tilted he head slightly downward and away from him. When he received no further reaction he gently turned her chin back toward him with the pads of just two fingers.

What he saw broke his heart.

Her eyes were closed, but there was evidence of recent tear tracks marring her cheeks.

"Catherine my love, please look at me.," he implored, encouraged by the fact that she had not bitten his head off, suggesting that he made the right choice.

Shaking her head she squeezed her eyes tighter and a few more tears made their way down.

Wiping then away with his knuckles he tried one more time, "Amata mia, dimmi del tuo dolore e lasciami condividere il tuo peso."

In the quietest voice that he had ever heard from his wife, he almost missed her answer.

"You chose me."

If she didn't look so pitiful he would be well on his way to begin angry…at himself as much as at her. He didn't know what else to do!

He was…this was…

This was her infertility all over again.

What was that she had said when they had finally talked, when the threat of execution was hanging over her head?

'I hurt your feelings…I was saving my life!'

The only times she withdrew this much was when something else was going on.

"Catherine what do you need from me?"

"Nothing Henry, it is nothing that you need be concerned about. I just love you so much and you've been so sweet to me, patient, and caring, you sent her away, you finally sent her away and not me…you finally sent her away, and it wasn't my scheming or manipulations or any other reasons other than that you chose me…and it's never me."

"Catherine I…," but she didn't even hear him as she continued.

"And nothing, nothing in my life had ever been this good, my parents left me, my aunt left me, the nuns left me, your father left me, our dear sweet children…oh my dear sweet Emone and Henrietta, oh Henry…I can't, I just can't…"

Feeling helpless and not knowing what else to do he stood and began to pick her up, but even that wasn't right. "No Henry I can't, I have to get everything prepared before I leave…"

Giving up on removing her he instead decided to do the opposite. He removed his now very worn pants, picked her up despite her protests and got in with her, cradling her to his chest to let her cry it out.

Eventually the tears subsided and she regained her equilibrium, as he gently ran his hand in small circles on her arm.

Finally regaining her senses she buried her face into his chest and mumbled something that he couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry cara but I didn't quite catch that."

Sighing she leveraged herself up and repeated herself, "I'm sorry Henry for being such a mess."

"Catherine I love you, there is no mess that I wouldn't happily clean up with you at my side. Just tell me what to do."

Moving in slowly to kiss him briefly on the lips she looked deeply into his eyes and answered. "Henry there is nothing you can do except bear with me over the next few days. You," she began as she drew one hand to her heart, "have done nothing wrong."

"Then what…"

"Henry, you have been the paramour of probably hundreds of women over the course of your lifetime, surely I do do not need to explain this again."

Then it clicked.

"Hence your not wanted to leave the bath, and your quick exodus from the bed this morning."

"Mmmhmmm," she nodded.

Tipping her chin up he returned her affection then simply said, "I love you."

Smiling so that it now reached her eyes she replied, "and I love you."

**Italian Translation: Tell me of your sorrow beloved, and let me share your burden.

-/-/-/-/-

Later that day Henry was sitting in the midst of his advisors and trying very very hard to listen to what they were saying.

Trying, and failing.

All he could think about was how much he missed Catherine when she wasn't even a five minute walk away. And that was something that he knew his advisors would definitely not approve of.

It was a conversation that he had been subjected to far too many times, and one of the reasons he had taken Diane as his mistress in the first place.

'A king should not be constrained by the determinations of his Queen.'

'A King who only keeps a wife and no mistresses looks weak and lovesick to the rest of Europe.'

"She's only a woman, what bearing do her feelings have on you?'

Shaking his head, he realized now that ignoring their advice would have saved him a great deal of heartache…also headaches, but wishing would not help anyone and so he did his best to return his attention to their ramblings.

Turning as Francis added his ideas to the discussion, it appeared that the Dauphin was gleaning more from the meeting than he was. Francis had asked to start sitting in on the meetings with his advisors and his diligence appeared to be paying off.

Henry knew that his many lessons would never fully prepare Francis for his rule, but even the limited amount of wisdom he had been able to pass on seemed to be sticking.

And that gave him an idea.

An idea which was quickly turning into a plan.

If only…

Standing somewhat abruptly he interrupted their current debate, "I'm sorry gentleman, but you will have to excuse me. I just remembered that I have an urgent matter to attend to that will likely take the rest of the day. For any decisions that you require approval, the Dauphin may speak for me in my absence, good day."

And despite the half hearted protests of his advisors he strode swiftly out of the room and straight to Catherine's chambers.

On the way he decided to make a slight detour out to the gardens for some flowers but otherwise remained undeterred.

Knocking on her door…after all he was trying different this time, one of her ladies answered and motioned him in. Catherine was sitting at her desk with two tall stacks of papers on either side of her.

How she ever managed to fight those stacks down to manageable sizes he would never know, and to be honest had neither the desire nor the intention of finding out.

Having gotten lost in thought again, he realized that he must have missed Catherine calling his name at least a few times now. Quickly making his way over he thrust the flowers forward and received a slightly tired but grateful smile for the gesture.

Calling one of her ladies over she told them to place them in water, instructing the girl to use the vase by her stuffed chair near the window.

The memory most recently made surrounding that chair and Catherine's adorable feet briefly surfaced, for Henry but he quickly refocused on his wife who was looking directly at him, both amused and inquisitive.

"Thank you for the flowers Henry, now how can I help you?"

"I want to take you on a second marriage tour," he said so quickly that she almost missed it.

"Henry the only reason that we got away on our first one was that we were not yet King and Queen. That is not generally a luxury afforded ruling monarchs the first time around, and you want to go on a second? We have several ongoing matters that require our attention."

"No, they require attention, but not necessarily ours."

"Then who else…"

"The nearly grown, very capable Dauphin and Dauphine of France."

Pausing for a moment to process his suggestion Catherine was about to speak when Henry cut her off now pacing as he continued.

"Francis has shown an increased interest in politics lately, Mary has always been well aware of the responsibilities and taken them seriously. And it would be good practice for them to take on our responsibilities temporarily. Also,we," he paused in his analysis and pacing long enough to grasp her hands in both of his, "could use the time away.

"And what of…"

"The rest of the children can either stay here or visit Elizabeth in Spain. I know that she would thoroughly enjoy an extended visit by her siblings."

"It seems you have thought of everything."

"Only because I am a man on a mission, and because we could use the time away….just the two of us."

Sighing, she replied, "Let me think about it Henry. Give me until dinner tonight to decide?"

"Done," he agreed with a grin.

Leaning down to leave her a peck on the lips Henry straightened and then made his way out of the room.

Unlike Catherine he had no qualms playing hooky and decided that with the rest of the afternoon off he would spend it with his children.

-/-/-/-/-

"And make sure to have all of the orders in at least three weeks before you think they will need, and triple check them to make sure that by the time they get down to the maids and the cooks they are precisely the same as when they left your hands."

Mary had been nodding at Catherine for at least a half an hour.

She was glad that she would be getting this time alone with Henry, but they could only do that if she actually left the Castle, and that had been delayed by all of Catherine's last minute checks, clarifications, and now instructions.

"And I…"

Catherine was about to start into another lecture when Henry gently grasped her shoulders and physically maneuvered her out of the room.

"And if Mary really needs any help we will be just a messenger away."

Digging her heels in enough to halt their progress she continued, "But the guests we will be receiving…"

Cutting her words off with a kiss, Henry continued his pursuit until she relaxed and began responding to him.

"...will be charmed by her and Francis's grace and maturity. Now before the children climb back out of their carriages we must be on our way so that we can see them safely to Spain, visit with Elizabeth and her husband, and then on to Chenonceau for the remainder of our time away."

At her slightly petulant look he went on, "We both agreed that we could use a break from the matters of state, that Mary and Francis would benefit from acting as Regents, and because we," he emphasized as his hands began to wander, "could use the time to reconnect properly."

The combination of Henry's logic and his attentions swayed her enough to get her moving again. She also had no intention of letting him continue on his current course in full view of everyone.

His inhibitions still astounded her sometimes.

Removing his hands to a safer location she replied, "agreed Henry, and all in good time."

And with that Henry offered her his arm for them to walk out of the Castle and into the waiting carriage. One which Henry had insisted they ride in alone.

And for once, Catherine had not argued.


End file.
